When You Read My Mind
by alexwishington
Summary: Blaine Anderson wakes up one morning to realize that he can read minds. Now he has to get used to having other thoughts invade his own, and that includes Kurt Hummel's thoughts about him. and they're not always so squeaky clean.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. I know I'm probably biting off more than I can chew by taking on another fic in addition to "A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck", my California fic, and my AU collaboration fic, But I really need to take a slight break from writing pure smut. I'm getting smutted out man. Don't worry though "Hotter Touch…" isn't dead. I ran across this prompt in the Glee Kink Meme (yes, I troll there to find some fic worthy prompts). I could not get it out of my head so I simply had to write this. I'm planning on making it no more than 5 or 6 chapters but plans may change who knows. Anyway. Here ya go. Oh let me write the prompt.

**Prompt: **Blaine wakes up one day and can read peoples minds when he's in close proximity with to them. He's freaked out by it but tries to go about his daily business, which is difficult when he realizes all the dirty thoughts Kurt has about him. They end up doing something sexual (anything) as a result of Blaine getting turned on by what Kurt is thinking. Bonus if Blaine accidentally reads thoughts of random people/Warblers/New Directions that are embarrassing, personal, sexual, or just hilarious.

**I own nothing. And that includes the title, the people in this fic, or the show.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson is just another regular teenage boy…to everyone else.<p>

To everyone else he's just this slightly shorter than average, ridiculously gorgeous kid, who's obsessed with Katy Perry, and likes jumping on things. But, truth of the matter is, Blaine's different. And no, not different as in likes ketchup on his pizza, he's different as in he can read minds.

Yeah, Blaine's kind of a superhero. This is new, it's not like he's been able to read minds since birth like Jean Grey. Try about two weeks. He just woke up one morning and bang, he was a mind reader. He really doesn't know why, he spent the entire first week cooped up in his room doing countless hours of research, all to no avail. The closest thing to an explanation he's found has been his stack of old X-Men comics. It could have been exposure to radioactive material, but Blaine quickly dismissed that assumption. He had been nowhere near the science lab when it happened. Maybe a mutated spider, wait what was this Spiderman? Nope, Blaine could not find a single explanation for his current malady.

So what can he do? Well nothing really, just learn to accept it. It would be easier had his mind not felt like it was ready to explode because of the constant pouring in of other peoples thought. He soon found out though that it was easy to block them out of his mind. Kind of like Sookie Stackhouse. Some still managed to sneak in, but it wasn't so bad. Blaine usually forgets about them quickly. One persons thoughts he can't get out of his head however are Kurt Hummel's.

Kurt his best friend, the best friend whom Blaine was in love with but never says anything because he was supposed to be his friend, his mentor. Blaine couldn't tell him about his feelings because he's already hurt Kurt enough, and figures it would be best if he remained "just friends" with him. No matter how much it killed Blaine.

Blaine had not intended to listen to Kurt's thoughts, really, but it had become sort of a thing he liked to do. Blaine loves the random little quips that come to his mind, but would never touch his mouth. Kurt's thoughts are the only one's he likes in his head.

On _that _day, it's no different. Blaine's sitting in the library with Kurt, doing his homework and listening to Kurt's mind when he all of a sudden hears,

"_Blaine looks really good today"._

Ok, what?

"_I'm really glad I convinced him to wear the sweater rather than the blazer. The sweater makes his chest stand out, and it looks oh so sexy. What I would give to lick it."_

What? Kurt was fantasizing, about Blaine. Is this the real life? Blaine keeps his head trained to his paper and listens carefully to see what else Kurt has to say…well think.

"_I bet he's a good kisser too. He has amazing lips. I just want to take his bottom lip into my mouth and suck it until it's nice and plump."_

Blaine's mind all of a sudden floods with images of Kurt kissing him, biting and sucking on his lips like he says he wants to. Blaine's pants start to tighten slowly but surely. And he kind of wishes he wasn't in the library.

"_Oh god, Kurt please stop thinking about Blaine while you're right in front of him. How are you going to explain getting hard in the middle of the library?"_

Kurt was getting hard? Oh, that only makes Blaine get harder. Fuck!

Suddenly, Kurt stands up and begins to pack his things away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine asks, he doesn't want Kurt to leave now, not when his thoughts were getting so good. Damnit Blaine, stop it.

"_Oh crap, what should I say? I can't tell him I got hard while thinking about him. Shit. Uhm, my dad! Yes."_

"I just remembered that I have to call my dad before I go to bed today." Kurt lies. Little does he know that Blaine's aware of the reason why he's leaving so abruptly.

"Oh, Okay. Tell him I said hi." He smiles, and Kurt gives him a confused look.

"_Why is he letting me leave so easily? Does he know? No, how can he know? It's not like he can read minds."_

Blaine stifles a laugh. Oh, if Kurt only knew.

"_Oh well, shit, this thing is not going away. Actually it's getting harder every second I stand here talking to Blaine. Damn him, No wait, no I can't damn him he's too gorgeous. Oh fuck, I have to get out of here."_

"I'll see you." Kurt says, before he practically runs out.

Blaine sits there in utter awe. Kurt fantasizes about him. What does this mean? does this mean that he loves Blaine? No, just because someone fantasizes about you doesn't mean that they're in love. And Blaine finally starts to realize what is happening. _Fuck, I just read Kurt's mind, while he was having improper thoughts about me. _Blaine finally starts to feel like a creep. Aren't thoughts supposed to be private? Fuck.

Well Blaine knows he's not going to get any more work done now. Sighing heavily, he collects his things, and begins the long walk to his dorm.

He passes by Kurt's room and the noise he hears from inside it makes him stop.

"_Oh Blaine."_

That's Kurt. No that's what Kurt's thinking. Is he…? Blaine presses his ear to the thin door and can swear he hears Kurt moaning.

Holy shit, Kurt is jerking off in there. To images of him. Blaine knows he should probably leave and give Kurt privacy, but he just can't will his legs to move. It seems that they're soldered to the floor.

_What the hell are you doing Blaine? Go to your own room, take care of your own problem and go to sleep. _His inside voice commands him, but he suddenly sees what Kurt's imagining, and cannot for the life of him move.

_Kurt is spread eagle on his bed, tied up at his wrists and ankles. Blaine's head is in between his legs, sucking him off in earnest. His fingers straying to Kurt's puckered entrance._

"_Blaine. Oh god, feels so good." Kurt moans, arching his back._

_Blaine hums around Kurt's cock, and dips his finger into Kurt's asshole slightly, causing Kurt to buck his hips._

"_Oh…nnnnnnghhh. Blaine I'm going to…Fuck!" without further warning Kurt comes _into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine swallows everything, while stroking Kurt through his _orgasm._

That's all Blaine can bear to hear. He's close to dropping his pants right here and jerking is off to Kurt's naughty thoughts. He runs- no, sprints to his room, and faster than you can say salsa verde, his pants are on the ground and his hand is wrapped around his cock. Pumping as if his life depends on it.

Blaine replays Kurt's thoughts in his head, wanting so desperately to do what he's just seen.

"_Kurt,_" he moans to himself, and let's his own thoughts mix in with Kurt's. The force of both combined images is too much for Blaine and all of a sudden he's coming into his warm hand.

When he's done he grabs a tissue from his nightstand and cleans up before slumping into his pillows, finally getting a minute to come to terms with what just happened.

He just heard his best friend masturbating to images of him. Blaine would be ecstatic, but this is Kurt, sweet virginal friend only Kurt. Even after hearing these thoughts Blaine _cannot _initiate anything.

_This is only a phase Blaine. A phase. Remember Kurt needs a friend. He doesn't need you perving on his thoughts. _His inner voice reminds him.

But then… _Kurt is thinking about you in compromising positions, Blaine. _another voice puts in. _that's the biggest invitation ever. All you have to do is kiss him. Make a move._

"No." Blaine tells himself. "No, how the hell am I going to explain to him that I read minds? He'll just get freaked out and then I'll lose him for good and I can't risk that."

Blaine almost feels crazy. I mean he's arguing with himself, that cannot be normal.

Blaine sighs and decides. "I am not going to say anything. I have to be Kurt's mentor. His friend. It doesn't matter what he thinks of me."

Even with that resolve, Blaine knows he can't control Kurt's thoughts. And since he's so attuned to them they'll keep on trickling in no matter how hard Blaine tries to ignore them.

Damnit, Blaine was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. Chapter one. Please let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**First, I want to once again thank you all for reading/subscribing to my fic. I got 100 messages in regards to people adding this to their alerts, and that makes me so happy. So thank you. I am really glad you guys are digging this story. To my regular reviewers, I love you all so much. And thank you for calling me a god. I'm not, but it felt nice.

And I also want to apologize for not getting this puppy up sooner. I know I said I was going to update on Saturday, but things got in the way. Family came over, and It was really hard to get a clear internet signal. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything associated with it. I would like to own Blaine though. Naked, inside of a giant champagne glass… **

Happy Readin'

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Blaine overheard Kurt's saucy mind, and it has not been easy.<p>

Kurt really has a dirty mind, like _really _dirty. Kurt would start imagining Blaine in very compromising positions. Some days Blaine would be straddling Kurt, and then some days he would be on his knees, moaning loudly while Kurt pounds into him.

These thoughts have become so frequent that Blaine has actually taken to stay close to any restroom to rub one out. When desperation hits it's bad.

It's funny though, because Kurt is such an angelic creature on the outside. You'd never imagine him to be the type that thought about his best friend in a sexual manner. But alas, he does. And quite frankly Blaine's getting tired of popping a boner every place he goes.

The most embarrassing place to get a boner is definitely Warbler's rehearsal. It's not enough that the boys thoughts were disgusting on principal. They're always thinking about their girlfriends, and what they're going to do when they saw them. To a gay man like Blaine that was gross.

"Alright guys, pay attention." Wes calls out while banging his gavel of authority, or so some of the guys call it.

"_There he goes with that fucking gavel again. I swear I'm going to take it and shove it up his-"_

Okay, Blaine quickly discards that thought. He doesn't need to get pictures in his head of where that gavel will be shoved up. He tries to focus on the other boys thoughts, some more humorous than others.

"_Can Wes hurry up? I really want to eat."_

"_Hmm, spring's coming up. I should really start bulking up. Can't wear sweaters any longer."_

"_Oh, what the fuck? When the hell did I get that mole?"_

"_Blaine's hair is different today. It looks hot. Oh no, not here. Oh fuck, uhm, gross thoughts, gross thoughts. Zombies. Rachel Berry's wardrobe, oh no wait she's actually started to dress better. Vaginas! Ah, there you go."_

Blaine's eyes widen, and he glances over to where the blue eyed boy is sitting. Relief being the prime emotion on his face. He glances Blaine's way and Blaine turns his head back to Wes quickly.

_Oh my god what if he saw me staring? Damn. _

"_Oh my god Blaine was staring at me. What if he knows that I was thinking about him? No, Kurt we went over this. There's no way Blaine can possibly know that you defile his body in your mind."_

Blaine gulps loudly and tries to pay attention to his other Warblers' minds. This is something he never does, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"_How is Blaine still oblivious when Kurt is practically fucking him with his eyes." _David thinks.

What the fuck? How the hell does David…? Is it really that obvious?

"_I swear if Kurt and Blaine don't get their shit together soon, I will beat them with my gavel." _Comes Wes's though.

Well, Blaine guesses it _is _that obvious. But those guys don't know anything about Kurt's previous situation. They didn't know that he was sexually assaulted by a homophobic closeted bully.

Blaine shakes his head and tries to listen to whatever the hell Wes was saying when something more tempting enters his mind.

_Kurt was on his knees, his ass raised high. Blaine was behind him stretching him out with four fingers, and Kurt was begging. Begging for Blaine for more._

"_Blaine, oh god Blaine, please."_

"_Yes baby?"_

_Kurt bites his lower lip, and tries to stifle the moan that bubbles at his lips as Blaine stimulates his prostate._

"_F-fuck m-me." He stutters, and Blaine is too happy to oblige. He pulls his fingers out and coats his cock with lube before he presses the tip of it to Kurt's entrance._

_Blaine pushes in all the way in one smooth thrust, and Kurt moans loudly. _

"_Blaine, d-do me a favor?"_

"_Anything for you _Corazon_." Blaine breathes out against the small of Kurt's back._

"_Fuck me, don't bother to make love to me. We can make love another day, but today I want you to fuck me."_

_Blaine groans and obeys. Thrusting in and out of Kurt hard. Sop hard that Kurt loses his balance and falls down onto the bed. He tries to pick himself up, but Blaine is right there, pushing him into the mattress and fucking him like no freaking tomorrow._

"_Blaine!" Kurt wails, his hands fisting at the sheets, and his toes curling. "Yes, oh god yes." _

"_Kurt, oh god you feel so good." Blaine groans as he fucks Kurt desperately, hitting his prostate as often as he can._

"_Blaine…I'm g-gonna co-ome" Kurt moans, bucking his hips back in an attempt to get closer to Blaine. "I want you to come with me. Come Blaine." he orders, and Blaine can't refuse. With one final jerk of his hips Blaine comes with Kurt right alongside him-"_

Blaine can't believe what he's seeing. He's an absolute mess right now. He's shifting in his seat, and is avoiding all eye contact with Kurt, well with everybody.

When thought Kurt and though Blaine come is when he loses it. He actually feels like pulling his own hair in agony. It feels like the beautiful blue eyed boy is mocking him. Showing Blaine all the things he could do to him, but is too much of a gentleman to do anything. He can't take it. He's literally about to explode.

"Arrrrrrgggg!" he screams, and rushes out of the room, all of the guys thoughts following him.

"_What the fuck is his problem?"_

"_Damn."_

"_What in the name of…"_

"_What happened to Blaine? Is he okay? Is it my fault? Should I go talk to him?"_

No! no, no, no, Kurt cannot talk to Blaine right now. He's a wreck, not to mention he has a problem to take care of right now. No Kurt, please do not come and find Blaine.

Blaine runs to his room, and dashes into his bathroom. Once again using Kurt's thoughts to relieve himself.

When he's done he throws himself onto his bed, and tries to relax.

"I have to tell him. It's not okay anymore. He has to know that I can read his thoughts."

"_Are you crazy? You can't tell him. If you tell him then you can kiss your friendship goodbye." _internal voice tells him. _"You're just going to have to deal with this."_

"But I don't want to deal with this. It's wrong. I feel like I'm taking advantage of my friend. These thoughts are driving me insane. Look at me, I'm talking to myself I'm already insane." He argues with himself.

A soft knock pulls Blaine out of his argument and he looks up at the door.

"Blaine?" comes Kurt's muffled voice. "Are you okay? Can we talk?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and walks over to open the door. "Of course."

Kurt stands at the door, hesitant to walk in.

"Well come in." Blaine chuckles, ushering the boy in.

Kurt hurries past him, and stands in the middle of the room, biting his lip adorably. "Are you okay?" He starts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine laughs, his eyes looking everywhere but Kurt's eyes.

"Well, you were fidgeting all throughout Warblers rehearsal, and then you yell, and run out like a bat out of hell." Kurt says. "Should I be worried about you?"

Blaine finally looks up at Kurt. Yes, you should be worried. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was just feeling a bit stressed. All the schoolwork, you know?"

Kurt narrows his eyes, almost as if he doesn't believe Blaine.

"_He's not telling me the truth I know it. What the hell is he hiding? What if he's dating someone and it's not going well."_

Blaine wants to tell Kurt to stop thinking that. That he only has eyes for him, but he can't.

"Blaine… are you," he hesitates. "Are you uhm… are you in an abusive relationship?"

"What? No!" Blaine says immediately. "No Kurt, why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry, but you've been acting weird since the other night at the library, and I can't think of another reason why." Kurt says, dropping his head in shame.

"_Of course he's not in an abusive relationship. Kurt why would you even think of that? Why would you say it out loud? God you're so stupid."_

"I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have said anything." Kurt makes to get past Blaine, so he can go cry into hi pillow. "I should go and leave you alone. _Idiot_."

Blaine stops him, and engulfs him into a hug, which he returns, a little surprised at first.

"Don't go. It's my fault. Don't go please." he pleads.

Kurt pulls back to look at him. "Okay." he gives Blaine a little smile.

Blaine returns said smile and hugs Kurt again. This hug lasting longer than the first one. Kurt pulls away again and just stares at Blaine. His blue eyes piercing, and his lips right there. It's so easy for Blaine to just lean in and place a sweet kiss on them, but right now is not the time.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"_What? I thought he was going to kiss me. He looked like he was going to lean in. oh well at least he still wants to be your friend."_

Kurt smiles, and nods his head. "A movie sounds lovely."

"Which one would you like to watch?" Blaine says, going to his desk where he keeps every single DVD he owns.

"I feel like Breakfast at Tiffany's tonight." Kurt sits down on Blaine's bed, sliding up to rest his back against the headboard.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's it is." Blaine smiles, and walks up to the TV to set it up.

That's it. He can't ignore Kurt any longer. He has to start taking chances, and maybe love could be the one to start with. If he keeps on ignoring Kurt or his thoughts, Blaine might explode.

He won't say anything tonight though. Tonight was going to be about Breakfast at Tiffany's. Tomorrow would be about them.

That is if Blaine doesn't chicken out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I actually had a really tough time writing this. As a writer who usually only writes smut, writing a story with some actual plot was hard for me. I got this bad boy typed out eventually though. Let me know how it was, and feel free to suggest things you'd like to see. The ting about me is I like to make my readers feel included by using their suggestions. They also inspires me, and keeps me from getting the dreaded writers block.

Btw this was written to Lady Gaga's epic Born This Way album. I'm thinking on making a chapter of "Hotter Touch" revolve around a song. Roleplay maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Read My Mind. Chapter 3.**

**A/N: **Things get heavy in this chapter… well not too heavy, just serious. It had to be done though. I never was one for seriously dramatic stuff. I had a real tough time writing this one out. I kept hitting the backspace button so many times I swear it's broken now. I'm thinking that this story will only end up being six chapters. If you all want more and want to give me ideas for them, I gladly accept requests. But that's only if you want to.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And no, I'm not a god, stop being so nice. Seriously though, thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me feel better about my writing. I used to keep my writing under lock and key. I wouldn't even show it to my sister. So again thank you *bows* I really do have fun writing these, even though they're mostly porn. But hey, Klaine porn is awesome right?

Well anyways, enough chatter on to the story! *Points and rushes forward Braveheart style*

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Just as he knew he would, Blaine didn't tell Kurt anything about being able to read his mind. And it's been eating him up. Every night he lays in bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking of all the ways he could tell Kurt, but in the end he says nothing. Blaine's really getting tired of being a coward.<p>

It doesn't help that Kurt sticks to him like glue. Since the running out of Warbler rehearsal incident Kurt's been sticking to Blaine at all times, still convinced that there's something he's not telling him.

Blaine feels horrible. He hates that Kurt is getting so worried about him. He just wants to tell him. Why is it so hard? Oh right because there's a chance he'll reject you, and call you a freak.

Sometimes life was suck a fucking bitch.

He tries to remain the same chipper, dapper Blaine he always is, for Kurt. But Blaine is cracking. Kurt can see it. Blaine knows Kurt can see it. Blaine can't be the same Blaine he once was anymore, because he's not.

"Blaine we need to talk." Kurt says, slamming his books down onto the desk Blaine was studying at in the library.

"About what?"

"You're not yourself anymore. You're like a freaking zombie." Kurt says, sitting down. "Tell me what's wrong. Blaine you know you can talk to me." Kurt implores, reaching out to take Blaine's hands in his.

"_Please talk to me Blaine, I know you're hurting. No, I cant tell him that."_

Blaine whimpers quietly, so quietly Kurt can't hear. He wants to tell him, so bad.

_Tell him Blaine, tell him._

"Not about this." Blaine ends up saying, and he can clearly see the disappointment in Kurt's beautiful face.

"Maybe I can help?" Kurt suggests, and Blaine stands up, snatching his hands away. Kurt looks at him in surprise.

"_What? No talk to me." _his inner mind says, and it only breaks Blaine's heart further.

"Blaine," Kurt starts, but Blaine cuts him off.

"No, Kurt." he says grabbing his things, "No, you can't help me because you don't know what the fuck I'm going through."

Kurt stares at Blaine, his eyes filling with tears, and Blaine wants to slap himself. He turns away but doesn't move. He just stands there, listening to the small sobs that come out of Kurt's mouth.

"M-maybe I can understand. If y-you'll tell me." Kurt says in a small voice, standing up and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"_Please, talk to me. I love you, please." _God even his inside voice is crying, Blaine wants to turn around and tell him that it's okay, He loves him too, but he can't. he's way too fucked up.

"I have to go." he says, and makes his way out the door, not before hearing Kurt break down in tears behind him.

Blaine runs, he runs wherever his feet will take him, crying as he replays what just happened in his head.

God Kurt sounded so hurt. Blaine can't believe that he's the one who hurt him. He doesn't fucking deserve Kurt's love. Not one bit.

Blaine runs until he reaches his room, he throws himself onto his bed, and bawls. He cries harder than he's cried in his life. He's just lost Kurt, as both a boyfriend and a friend.

_This wouldn't have happened if you would have told him before like I told you._

"Shut up." Blaine yells at himself. He really doesn't need his inner voice scolding him.

_If you would have told him say a week ago, you would have been dating him now._

I said SHUT UP!" Blaine bellows, and cries harder because he knows his inner voice is right. He knows he should have told Kurt how he feels a long time ago.

Suddenly the door flies open, and Blaine bolts out of bed to find a very angry Kurt standing in the doorway, his eyes red, and puffy.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, but Kurt holds his hand up, not giving him a chance in hell to answer.

"You listen here Blaine Anderson, what you did back there was fucking uncalled for. I tried to help you, I did not deserve to get fucking yelled at." he rages, slamming the door so the other boys wouldn't listen to their conversation. They probably did seeing as Kurt was yelling quite loudly.

"I know-"

"No, no. you have been acting like someone else for the past couple of weeks. It's like I don't fucking know you anymore. Did I do something wrong? Tell me. Tell me Blaine, did I do something to piss you off. Because to my knowledge all I did was love you. Even when you didn't fucking deserve it." Kurt screams, and sends Blaine cowering into a corner.

"You love me?" Blaine says quietly.

Kurt huffs exasperatingly. "Yes! I have ever since I first laid eyes on you." he says, and waits for Blaine to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine whispers.

"Because I was afraid." Kurt says, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again.

"_Afraid you wouldn't want me." _

Blaine looks at Kurt, his beautiful angel. He can't keep away anymore. He has to tell him, consequences be damned.

"I do want you." he says.

Kurt whips his head to look at him, "How…"

_I didn't say anything did I? am I going crazy or…"_

"You're not going crazy."

Kurt stands up and walks backwards until his back collides with the wall. "Okay, you're really scaring me. Tell me what the hell's going on."

Blaine bites his lips, before deciding that he shouldn't stall this any longer. "Kurt, I'm kind of not normal."

"Are you an alien?" Kurt says seriously, and Blaine laughs once. What a preposterous thing to say.

"No Kurt, I'm not an alien." Okay Blaine, just do it. "I can… I can read minds." there it's out there, finally.

Kurt stares at him, his eyes bouncing all over the room.

"_Is he serious? Should I go? This is weird."_

Blaine rushes forward and grabs Kurt's hand making sure he can't go anywhere. "I am serious. Please believe me." Blaine beseeches, tugging Kurt to the bed.

Kurt follows him, a bit reluctantly, and sits down on the bed.

"How?" he asks.

Blaine releases the breath he's been holding in, glad that Kurt is at least talking in a normal volume.

"I honestly have no idea. One morning I woke up, and I could read minds." Blaine explains

Kurt's eyebrows knit together as he processes that, then he remembers something.

"_Oh fuck, when did Blaine start reading minds? Was it before…? Oh my god, please tell me that he didn't hear…"_

"Yeah, I did." Blaine answers Kurt's unspoken question. Kurt's eyes widen, and he starts to hyperventilate, breathing in and out so fast Blaine thinks he might pass out.

"Whoa, Kurt baby, breath." Blaine says, and pushes Kurt so that he's lying on his back. Kurt doesn't stay down, instead he jumps up and starts pacing around the room at a nervous speed.

"So you heard…?" Blaine nods. "Everything?"

"Everything you thought about while I was in the same room as you."

Kurt groans, and drops his head, trying to hide his blush from Blaine.

"_Oh my god, he heard everything. What must he think of me? Oh god he probably thinks I'm a pervert."_

"I don't think any different of you, you know." Blaine says, from his perch on his bed.

"You really have to stop that. Let me ask the questions."

"Sorry."

"Okay, what did you hear me… thinking?"

Blaine sticks his tongue out, and thinks about it. There were a lot of dirty thoughts in that short period of time.

"Well, there was that one time in the library… let's just put it this way, I have seen you imagine me at every base."

Kurt whimpers, and looks like he would want nothing more than to just melt into a puddle right there and then.

Blaine stands up and engulfs him in a hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. I actually liked them."

"You did?" Kurt says, muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"Mhhm, It's actually the reason why I started acting weird. Your thoughts were so hot that I kept on popping boners everywhere I went."

"Oh no wonder." Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles, and presses a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Did you mean it?" The perfect angel says suddenly.

"Mean what?"

"What you said before, about wanting me." Kurt asks nervously.

"Yes." Blaine says without any hesitation.

"Then why didn't you make a move?" Kurt said, pulling away.

"Because I didn't want to push you after what happened with Karofsky. I wanted to be your mentor, someone you looked up to. A relationship would have ruined that." Blaine admits, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders at finally telling Kurt this.

"Did you not listen to a word I said? I have been in love with you since I first met you."

"You were?"

Kurt nods vehemently. "Yes, you dummy."

Blaine laughs, and looks at Kurt. Smiling slightly, his lips right there. This was the moment, the moment to show him how much he loves him.

Blaine takes a deep breath and leans in, placing his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt gasps in surprise, and melts into the kiss, one of his hands straying to the back of Blaine's neck and the other one making it's way to the small of Blaine's back, pressing them closer.

This is even better than in his dreams. Blaine is actually kissing Kurt, and it's fucking glorious. Every single cliché about first kisses coming into play, the fireworks, the toe pop, everything. In this moment Blaine knows that he and Kurt belong together. He can just tell.

After what seems like hours the boys pull apart, both smiling from ear to ear.

"So does this mean that you and I are… together?" Kurt asks, and as if to confirm it Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt again, this time poking his tongue out to lick at Kurt's lips. Kurt opens his mouth and tale Blaine's tongue in hungrily. Blaine moans, and pushes Kurt back until they both fall onto the bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, Kurt grabs Blaine's hair and pulls him in closer, kissing him with passion. When air becomes a necessity, Blaine detaches himself from Kurt's lips and moves down to suck on his neck, immediately finding Kurt's sweet spot.

"Oh, Blaine." he moans, and his hips give a subconscious thrust, rubbing his clothed erection with Blaine's own.

Blaine groans against Kurt's neck and begins to thrust, getting as much friction as he possibly can. Below him Kurt moans, and whimpers as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

"Blaine, I'm close."

"Me too baby." Blaine moans, sucking on Kurt's neck until he leaves a shiny red hickey.

"Oh god, I love you." Kurt wails as his falls over the edge coming into his jeans, Blaine knows he'll get hell for that later, but right now he doesn't care as his own orgasm rakes his own body.

Kurt relinquishes his hold on Blaine's curls and places a kiss on his lips.

"That was… wow." Kurt gasps out.

"I know." Blaine says, sliding up to lay next to his beloved. "I love you too."

Kurt turns and looks at him. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that to me."

Blaine smiles. "Look about this mind reading thing-"

"Shh." Kurt presses his finger to Blaine's lips, "let's not talk about that now. All I wanna do now is lay around with my boyfriend."

"_I am your boyfriend right?"_

"Definitely." Blaine says. "Boyfriend."

Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt, and Kurt moves so that he can rest his head on Blaine's chest, using it as a pillow.

"Boyfriend." Kurt murmurs.

Yes, Blaine quite likes the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See, serious. It's all out there now. Sorry if the smut sounds like it's just thrown in there I had to put some in since we didn't get Kurt's thoughts so much. Next chapter I'll have Kurt teasing Blaine with his mind. I'll go back to the light and funny stuff.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alrighty, in this chapter I get back to adorable fluff. At least I hope it's adorable. I have decided that I'm going to expand this bad boy to more than six chapters. Some of you expressed feelings about wanting to see Blaine and Kurt go on a date, and get interrogated by Burt, ND, etc. And I loved the idea so much I decided to go for it. I think I'll write it until the boys have actual anal sex. Maybe a few chapters more after that.

Anywho, enjoy this I had a ball writing this chapter. I get a thrill out of Blaine's pain, and the Warblers reactions had me laughing. So, oh there I go again babbling out of my arse. Shutting up now.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the show, or the Beatles song. (Yes I put a Beatles song in there.)**

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up to the sun hitting his face quite annoyingly, and rolls over, nearly sending Kurt flying to the ground.<p>

Oh right. That happened. Blaine grins widely as he recollects last nights events.

Kurt's his boyfriend now, and he knows about Blaine's malady. And he's totally okay with it. Blaine actually never imagined that Kurt would be okay with it. But as Kurt said last night, he loves Blaine enough to forgive his crazy power, and the attitude that came with it.

Blaine stares at his perfect angel, and strokes his forehead gently, daring to take a peek into his dreams.

Blaine gasps, not because Kurt's dream was dirty, but because it was absolutely lovely.

The boys were lying in a field of wildflowers, enjoying the sun, and talking about all sorts of things. Kurt's Broadway dreams, their likes, and dislikes. It was really, really nice.

Blaine lays, and watches Kurt's dream with him, almost at the brink of tears because of the sheer beauty of it.

Suddenly Kurt's dream goes fuzzy, and Blaine almost wants to jump up in panic. But right when Kurt's mind goes blank, his eye's flutter open. He looks up at Blaine and a sleepy smile graces his lips.

"Good morning." he yawns, rubbing his eyes in the most adorable way ever.

"Morning, my sweet prince." Blaine kisses Kurt's nose, and the other boy giggles, wrinkling his nose cutely.

"You're so adorable when you do that, you know?" Blaine smiles.

"_I am not."_ Kurt blushes and looks away.

"You are."

"If you say so." Kurt sighs, and suddenly sits up. "Oh my god, Blaine I fell asleep in here last night didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap, I didn't do my moisturizing routine, so my skin probably looks like shit. And I slept in cum covered pants-"

"No you didn't, babe." Blaine points out, and Kurt looks down to find he was wearing a pair of Blaine's sweats that looked a little too short for him, but they actually fit him perfectly. Probably because Blaine had gotten them a size or two bigger, claiming that he liked to sleep in loose clothing.

"_Oh right. I slept in Blaine's clothes last night. I wonder if he'll let me keep them." _Kurt turns, and fixes Blaine with a pout, his bottom lip quivering just the slightest bit.

"You can keep the sweatpants if you want, hon." Blaine says, and stands up. "But you might want to go back to your room and change. We have class today."

"_Awwww I don't want to go."_

"Kurt, I know I can read minds, but I would like to hear your voice too. It's too beautiful to stay in that head of yours."

Kurt blushes furiously, "sorry," he mutters.

"It's quite alright, love." Blaine says, striding to where his beloved is standing, and wrapping his arms around him. "but we do have to go to class today. I have to show everybody that you're my boyfriend."

"I'm still not used to it." Kurt admits, reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend to go collect his things.

"Don't worry, you will." Blaine smiles, and Kurt returns it. "Now go, get dressed and look gorgeous for me."

Kurt runs to Blaine, and brings him in for a kiss.

"I'll pick you up in an hour?" Blaine asks, walking Kurt to the door.

Kurt nods, and kisses Blaine again before turning and walking down the hall.

"_God, why do I feel like I'm walking the walk of shame right now?"_

"Because you are." Blaine yells out, and Kurt turns to stick his tongue out at him.

Blaine laughs, and closes the door. Immediately doing one of those cliché spinning jumps you see in every single romantic comedy when the guy kisses the girl. That's how Blaine feels, he got the girl. No, no wait, he got Kurt. That's a hell of a lot better than getting some girl.

Blaine smiles, and starts to whistle "I've Just Seen A Face" by The Beatles as he walks to the bathroom.

As predicted everybody stares at Kurt and Blaine as they walk down the halls, hands clasped tightly together, some stare appreciatively while others strangely glare at Blaine. Blaine knows why, it turns out that he wasn't the only boy in school eyeing Kurt.

"_Fuck, they actually got together? I didn't even get a chance to ask Kurt out."_

"_Well, another fine piece of ass is officially off the market."_

The thought of Kurt being pursued by other boys makes Blaine's blood boil. Kurt is his, and he will always be his no matter what.

Kurt notices Blaine's change in mood, and looks at him with questioning eyes.

"_Babe, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

"_No you're not. I can tell. Tell me what's wrong. Please." _He pleads.

Blaine suddenly makes a right turn, and pulls Kurt into a secluded hallway.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asks, his eyes importunate, he really doesn't like it when Blaine is quiet.

"It's just that I heard what some of the boys were thinking… about you."

"What were they thinking?" Kurt demands, a bit of an edge to his voice.

"They were wondering why you're with me? And why the hell didn't you go for one of them." Blaine says, almost miserably, and Kurt pulls him into a bone crunching hug.

"I don't want any of them. I only want you."

"Are you sure. I am fucked up you know."

Kurt pulls back and looks at Blaine like if he wants to slap him. "Blaine, let me be very clear, I chose you. _You _Blaine. I don't want anybody else. I don't care if they're as normal as the damn Brady Bunch, I will never chose them over you. I love you."

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt, almost desperately. Almost as if he's looking for a reminder of why they're together.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much."

"Then stop questioning out relationship. We can work, I know we can." Kurt says, with conviction.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid."

"It's okay. Now can we please go to class?" Kurt huffs, tapping his foot.

"As you wish, my love."

* * *

><p>If Blaine thought that now that Kurt knows he can read minds he would stop with the dirty thoughts he was sorely mistaken. It's actually become a game for Kurt, and unfortunately they had almost every single class together. The only one they didn't share was Kurt's French class. Blaine is more of an Italian guy, and the forty five minutes he has in there he uses to calm down from all of the teasing. In every single class Kurt has gone further in his daydreams, Starting out with heavy petting in first period, and ending with a blowjob before Lunch. Blaine knows it's going to get a lot worse come fifth and sixth period, and don't even get him started on Warblers rehearsal. That was going to be absolute hell.<p>

"Babe," he asks as he and Kurt grab their trays and make their way to their table. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Kurt asks innocently, the makings of a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"You are trying to get me to pop a boner, and it's not going to work." Blaine accuses, and Kurt laughs.

He leans in, and kisses Blaine's earlobe before whispering, "Oh, I beg to differ. I've done it once and I'm sure I can do it again."

Blaine stares at his boyfriend awestruck. He was actually going to do this.

"_You have no idea what I'm cooking in this brain."_

Blaine groans, and digs into his food. "If I get come in my pants you're explaining it to Wes."

Kurt smiles, and picks his apple up, biting it with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>As Blaine predicts, Kurt's mind goes into full drive during the last half of the day, at one point he had to ask to be excused just so he can calm down. He was gone for the remainder of the class, and when Kurt walks outside he finds Blaine in the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face.<p>

Kurt takes sympathy on him and stops with the dirty thoughts during sixth period, and Blaine is grateful for it.

They walk into Warblers rehearsal, and are met with whoops and yells of congratulations. And thoughts.

"_Finally."_

"_Aww they look so cute."_

"_They had better not be sickenly adorable during rehearsal."_

"_Get it Blaine."_

Blaine smiles, and leads Kurt to a sofa to sit down. Kurt immediately fixes himself so that he can rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, keeping it there until Wes calls the Warblers to order.

Rehearsal is actually passing by pretty smoothly. Kurt hasn't had a single dirty thought about Blaine, and he almost thinks Kurt didn't remember what he promised at lunch. _almost._

"_Blaine," _Kurt's mind calls to him. Blaine turns to look at his boyfriend, and sees him staring towards the front, but a huge smirk is plastered on his face.

Oh no. here it goes.

_Blaine is laying on Kurt's bed, completely naked, but Kurt is nowhere to be seen. Blaine looks up, and finds Kurt on a chair, a little more than two feet away from the bed, and has two fingers in his ass. He's gently pumping them in and out, torturing Blaine._

Blaine groans, and Kurt lets out a quiet chuckle before returning to his dirty daydream.

_Kurt finishes with his fingers, and strides over to Blaine, lubing up his cock, and positioning himself over it._

"_Do you want it?" Kurt asks, wiggling his ass on the tip of Blaine's cock. "Do you want me to slide down?"_

"_Oh yes Kurt, please." Blaine begs._

_Kurt smiles, and slides down, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Both boys groan, and Kurt starts moving straight away, bouncing up and down like he was made for it…_

Blaine let's out another groan, feeling his cock harden in his slacks, and he almost wants to slap Kurt. He's doing this on purpose, he wants him to come in his pants in front of the entire room. Blaine peers at Kurt, and Kurt is actually laughing, silently passing it off as a cough. Smug bastard.

Blaine is close so close, that if Kurt doesn't stop now he is actually going to come in his pants. Please Kurt for the love of God, stop.

Blaine reaches over, and pinches Kurt's thigh, hard. Kurt yelps and looks at Blaine.

"Please stop," Blaine mouths, desperately.

"_Are you close?"_

Blaine nods, trying to hold off on his orgasm, that's right fucking there.

"_Fine." _Kurt thinks, and just like that the image of Kurt riding Blaine is gone. Replaced by Kurt singing with Blaine in front of a huge crowd.

Blaine breaths in relief. Damn that was excruciating.

"Blaine," Wes says suddenly.

"Yes?" Blaine replies in a sugary sweet tone.

"Do you have your solo prepared?"

"Actually no, but I was thinking I'd do a duet instead of a solo." he says, winking in Kurt's direction.

"Let me guess, with Kurt?" Wes says, ignoring the snickers of Thad and David.

"Yeah," Blaine immediately throws on the charm, knowing that with the right amount of it he can get anything he wants.

"Prepare a duet with Kurt then present it to the council tomorrow." Wes eventually says, and Blaine grins triumphantly. He sits back down, and links his hand with Kurt's who squeezes tightly.

"_Thank you."_ he smiles.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiles back, gazing into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

When they look away from each other they find the room empty. Practice must have ended, and the boys probably looked too cute to break up.

"Well we sure know how to clear a room." Kurt jokes, standing up and fixing his blazer. "Thank you. Really for the duet opportunity."

"You're welcome. I know how much you've been wanting to sing one."

"How do you…"

Blaine taps his head. "I don't just listen to your dirty thoughts you know."

"Oh right."

Blaine giggles, and holds his hand out. Kurt takes it, looking a bit confused.

"I was actually thinking about duet options before you decided to tease me with that colorful mind of yours." Blaine says, leading a blushing Kurt to the piano.

"Oh really?"

"Mhhm, now mind you this song isn't really a duet, but we can make it one. It's actually my favorite song, and I've been wanting to sing it to you for a while now."

"_What song?"_

"Come sit down, and I'll show you. Now, I assume you know pretty much all The Beatles songs right?"

"We're doing The Beatles?" Kurt bounces, and looks about ready to throw his arms around Blaine's neck, but he refrains.

"Yes, I'll take the first verse, you come in on the second."

"I still don't know what song we're doing." Kurt says, sitting down next to Blaine.

"You love The Beatles right?" Kurt nods. "Then you'll know."

Blaine opens the piano cover, and starts playing and Kurt immediately recognizes the melody of "Something."

He gasps, _"That's my favorite song!" _

Blaine smiles, and starts to sing, while Kurt gently sways next to him.

_Something in the way he moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way he woos me._

_I don't want to leave him now,_

_You know I believe and how._

Kurt grins at the fact that Blaine changed the "she" to "he." He kisses Blaine's cheek, knowing that his part was coming up.

_Somewhere in his smile he knows,_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in his style that shows me._

_I don't want to leave him now,_

_You know I believe in how._

Blaine marvels at how well Kurt can sing The Beatles. He looks at Kurt to let him know that he's singing this song to him, and only him.

_**You're asking me will my love grow,**_

_**I don't know, I don't know.**_

_**Stick around, and it may show,**_

_**I don't know, I don't know.**_

Blaine stares at Kurt, who is still swaying to the music, and he looks so gorgeous. His eyes closed, enjoying this. Their voices together. Blaine wants to reach out and grab Kurt's hand but then he remembers that he's playing the piano. Instead he nudges him softly to remind him to sing with him in the next part.

_**Something in the way he knows,**_

_**And all I have to so is think of him.**_

_**Something in the things he shows me.**_

_**I don't want to leave him now,**_

_**You know I believe in how.**_

Blaine brings the song to a close, and as soon as his hands are free he grabs Kurt's face gently, and kisses him tenderly. Kurt sighs into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Blaine's torso.

"How did you know that was my favorite song." Kurt asks, smiling brightly.

"I didn't know it was your favorite until you thought it."

"It's funny how our favorite Beatles song is the same one." Kurt laughs.

"We both think alike."

"_I love you."_

Blaine smiles, he absolutely loves that Kurt does this. That he thinks those three words in addition to saying them. He just wants to hold him and never let him go.

"Should we keep the 'he' in it when we sing it tomorrow?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, they know we're singing it about each other anyway."

"Right." he says. "I love you too, by the way."

"_I know." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The song is "Something" by the best band in the history of the world The Beatles. It's actually my favorite song ever, and I thought it was perfect for Kurt and Blaine. If you haven't heard it you totally should, it's magical I tell you. And this song joins a long list of songs I want Blaine to sing. I swear I'm going to write to Ryan Murphy. Oh and the order that they're singing it goes like this:

First italicized part, Blaine.

Second, Kurt.

Bold italicized, Kurt and Blaine.

Anywho. What did you all think? I returned to the fluffy stuff I love to write, and I hope the thoughts were good.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you so much once again for the reviews. They were a few, but I'm still so grateful for them. *bows down*

I have been thinking about this chapter all night long. All night, all night. Oh geez, I'm such a dork. Seriously, feel free to skip this dumb author note. For those of you who have decided to keep on reading this, I had this chapter in my head all night long, and I could not stop smiling at the ideas popping up in my head. So I hope you all enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nada. **_

* * *

><p>Life is good for Blaine right now. His relationship with Kurt is going great, even though they haven't moved past heavy make out sessions in Blaine's room. You'd think that with Kurt's colorful mind he'd want to speed things up in the bedroom, but no. He says he doesn't want to ruin things by going too fast. Something Blaine finds kind of frustrating. He already has to deal with Kurt's dirty thoughts, that by the life of him Blaine can't convince him to stop. And to add to that he can't even get a little action in between the sheets. Don't get him wrong Blaine loves being Kurt's boyfriend, but he's just had enough with the blue balls.<p>

Kurt and Blaine are at the library one night. Kurt is helping Blaine study for his English test when it happens again.

"_Oh god, must he put that pencil in his mouth like that? God, how I wish that pencil was my cock."_

Blaine groans, and slams his head down onto the book he has open before him. Kurt looks over at him, and bites his lip apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I can't help it. Everything you do is… sexy." he says, looking down.

"Not even." Blaine says.

"Yes way, you're so perfect Blaine."

"Then if I'm so perfect, why won't you let me do those things you think about?"

Kurt keeps his eyes down, his face getting redder by the minute. "I'm n-not ready." He squeaks.

Blaine uses his forefinger and thumb to pull Kurt's face up, but Kurt still won't look at him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me."

Kurt shakes his head _"You'll think I'm stupid." _he thinks.

"Never." Blaine says, "Look Kurt, I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for. Just, can you tell me why you think about all these things, but you don't want to do anything with me?"

"_You're really going to think I'm stupid if I tell you."_

"Kurt, baby, you have to use your words. And I'll never think you're stupid. Never. Now, please tell me." Blaine pleads.

Kurt sighs, and finally looks at Blaine in the eye. "The reason I don't do… sexual things with you… is because, I think I'll disappoint you. I think I won't be good enough."

"Kurt," Blaine vacates his seat to join Kurt at the other side, and immediately engulfs him in a hug. "You will never disappoint me. Ever."

"You don't know that. You did say I wasn't sexy remember?"

The memory stings. Blaine's regretted it ever since. Of course he thinks Kurt's sexy, he's the sexiest person Blaine's ever laid eyes on. What he meant was that Kurt didn't have to try so hard. The words just came out differently.

"Baby, I didn't mean it. I don't even know what I was thinking. Oblivious remember?" Blaine says, and Kurt chuckles a little. "Look Kurt, I know that I messed up in the past. I know that. But I'm really trying here. And I'll wait until you're ready. No matter how long that takes."

R-really?" Kurt chokes out.

"Really. But can I ask for a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Can you tone down the sexual fantasies? At least when I'm with you. Fair's fair."

Kurt chuckles, and nods. _"I'm sorry about that."_

"It's okay, my love." Blaine squeezes tighter. Screw studying, It can wait.

"You know what I've noticed?" Kurt says suddenly.

"What?"

"You and I haven't been on a proper first date." Kurt states, idly playing with Blaine's fingers.

That's right. Blaine hadn't asked Kurt out on a date yet. They were really doing this out of order.

"You're right." Blaine responds, and pushes Kurt off of him, before spinning him. Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his and gives him a dazzling smile. "Kurt, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Kurt purses his lips together thinking about it. Blaine can't take the silence so he decides to try and take a peek in his beloved's head.

"_Nuh-uh Blaine Anderson get out of my head right now." _

Damn. The only time Blaine really wants to read Kurt's mind and he doesn't let him. Fantastic.

"Yes, Blaine I will go out with you." Kurt finally answers, and Blaine's reaction is so enthusiastic he very nearly knocks Kurt over.

"Blaine, honey I'm excited too, but I would love to be able to walk on the date."

Blaine pulls back, and places his hands at a safe distance from Kurt. "Sorry."

Kurt giggles, and kisses Blaine's nose. "You are so adorable when you're excited."

"Not nearly as adorable as you." Blaine leans in, capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Blaine, in the library?" Kurt giggles, trying to keep it down.

"I feel like being bad." Blaine gently nips at Kurt's bottom lip.

"A much as I love being a rebel too, we can't do this here. You really need to study.

Blaine groans, and returns to his notes, grumbling to himself. Kurt reaches out, and strokes Blaine's cheek softly.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise." Kurt winks.

Damn, he'd better.

* * *

><p>Blaine's never been more nervous in his life. Tonight was his and Kurt's first date, and he was so afraid he was going to mess it up. Blaine really wants everything perfect, this is Kurt's first official date <em>ever<em>. And after everything Kurt's been through he needs a nice night out.

Blaine had spent about three hours planning it out. He's taking Kurt to a nice French restaurant for dinner, it wasn't like four stars, but it was nicer than Breadstix. Then afterwards, Blaine hopes that Kurt will want to spend the night in his room. No, not in that way, Blaine has something very special planned, and I repeat it's not sex. Well, unless Kurt wants sex…

Blaine even spent another hour picking out his outfit. He knows that he's going to look plain in comparison to Kurt, but he at least wants to look nice. His usual attire for when he's not at Dalton usually consists of jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers, but he does have a few dress shirts in there. For tonight he pulls a dark blue button down that Kurt particularly likes, and pairs it with black jeans, and a pair of his dress shoes. No loafers tonight, Kurt might actually kill him.

Blaine makes sure he has everything he needs before he leaves, and grabs the bouquet of roses he picked up earlier, orange, and white roses. Kurt adamantly warned Blaine to never get him red roses. He thinks they're cliché, and overdone. Blaine locks his dorm, and walks to Kurt's room, in a jittery state mind you.

What if Kurt thinks this is cliché? Oh, great now that's all Blaine can think about now. Did he go overboard? No, no, definitely not.

Blaine takes a big, no scratch that, huge breath before he knocks on Kurt's door. Half a minute goes by before Kurt opens the door, looking like a freaking runway model. Damn, he looks so gorgeous, are those pants painted on? fucking hell.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend, Blaine's jaw literally on the ground, and giggles

"_Blaine, honey, close you're mouth. I would say this out loud, but I have a feeling you won't listen to me on account of you drooling." _

Blaine shakes his head lightly to snap himself out of it. He removes his eyes from Kurt's jeans, and settles them on Kurt's own eyes.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hi," Kurt greets back. "Welcome back to reality."

"I blame your jeans." Blaine defends.

"Uh-huh." Kurt says, stepping out, and closing the door behind him. "So, ready?"

"Yes." Blaine says, and hold his hand out for Kurt to take. Together they walk down the hall. They reach the parking lot, and Blaine opens the passenger door for Kurt, who blushes slightly. Probably not used to someone being this nice to him.

"_What a gentleman." _He thinks.

"Always," Blaine concurs as he gets into the driver side, and starts the car.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asks, tuning the radio as he speaks.

"Not telling you." Blaine says.

"Aww come on." Kurt pleads, his face slipping into his signature pout.

Blaine looks straight ahead, afraid he'll blab his super secretive plans to Kurt because he's just so damn adorable, and he can't refuse that lip pout. "No, it's a surprise." Blaine says with finality.

Kurt huffs frustratingly, and crosses his arms over his chest. "I hate surprises."

"How can you hate surprises? Surprises are fun." Blaine says incredulously.

Kurt shrugs. "When you're used to surprises that are flaming bags of dog crap in your porch, you kind of tend to hate all of them. Even the ones that are intended to make you happy."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Blaine apologizes.

"No, it's okay. It's me. I'm just being stupid."

"Hey, what did I say about you calling yourself stupid?" Blaine says, "don't do it." He holds his hand out for Kurt to take.

"Fine, fine." Kurt says, unwinding his arms to link his hand with Blaine's. "Did I at least dress appropriately?"

Blaine chances crashing to take a side glance at Kurt. He's wearing what seems to be the worlds tightest pair of jeans, a burgundy button down, black vest, and his black knee high Doc Martens. He looks absolutely delicious, but of course Blaine isn't going to tell him that.

"You're dressed fine." He says, and Kurt settles back in his seat, smiling widely.

Blaine rolls his eyes, and continues to drive.

* * *

><p>Kurt very nearly has a heart attack as they pull into the restaurant. He jumps excitedly in his seat, and his hands look like they're about to latch on to something but then think better of it.<p>

"Blaine, are you serious?" He squeaks, motioning for Blaine to hurry and find a parking spot.

"See, I told you surprises are fun." Blaine says.

"Blaine, Blaine hurry up and park the car."

"Kurt, calm thy self, babe." Blaine says, parking the car, and killing the ignition. "I can tell you really like French food."

"Yeah, actually, I'm just glad that you didn't choose Breadstix. I would have killed you." Kurt says seriously.

"Well thank god I didn't." Blaine laughs, and steps out of the car, walking patiently to open the door for Kurt, who's practically bouncing off of his seat.

Blaine laughs, and leads Kurt into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asks, in a chipper voice that is clearly fake. She glares at Kurt and Blaine's hands, trying to be discreet, but not discreet enough that Blaine misses it.

"_Ugh great, a pair of fags. Why don't they just stay home, and fuck or whatever they do."_

"Yes, under Anderson." Blaine answers, his tone polite despite his clear annoyance with the lady. Just cause his tone is polite doesn't mean that his eyes have to be, they bore into the lady with clear hate, and irritation, that it kind of overshadows the courteous tone.

"_What the fuck are you looking at, queer? I swear to god. Audrey find the reservation, and show them to a table so they can get out of your site."_

"Anderson. Got it, follow me please." She abruptly turns, clearly expecting them to follow her, and Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and follows the bitchy lady to a table in the back. Blaine knows she put them back here so that they wouldn't be a distraction to the other diners, but the spot was actually perfect so he doesn't really give a shit.

"Thank you." he says in a clipped tone, and turns away from her. Kurt, who finally realizes that they're in the presence of a homophobic hostess, throws her the bitchiest look he has in his arsenal, and the lady looks like she's been slapped in the face.

"_What the fuck? Fuck you fag."_

Okay, that shit does not fly with Blaine. "Can we help you?" he snaps, and the hostess throws him a look of disgust before turning on her heel, and stomps back to the front of the restaurant.

"What a bitch," Kurt says after she left.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Blaine apologizes, sliding a chair out for Kurt.

"It's okay. You can't control people like that."

"It shouldn't have happened. Tonight is supposed to be perfect."

"It is. So far I'm having the time of my life. That was a little speed bump, but we'll get over it." Kurt says, and Blaine smiles. Kurt can always make him feel better.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine says, and reaches to take Kurt's hand.

"Did you read her mind?" Kurt asks, timidly.

Blaine nods, his face sinking into a scowl.

"What was she thinking?"

"Well, she was just thinking about what fags we are." Blaine says cuttingly. Kurt squeezes his hand.

"Hey, don't let her get to you. We don't know her, she is of no importance. She can't bring us down, Blaine." Kurt says, rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb. "Do you need a happy place?" Blaine looks up at Kurt, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"A happy place. A place where you can go whenever you hear thoughts like that."

"I'd like that." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles. "Think of the place that makes you the happiest." He instructs.

Blaine thinks off all the possibilities. Pretty much anything with Kurt is a happy place for Blaine. But he has to be more specific. He has to think of a place that makes him absolutely happy. He thinks he's got it when the waitress comes up to them, this one actually has a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi guys, my name's Ariel, and I'll be your waitress this evening." she smiles, and it's so infectious that Kurt and Blaine smile too.

"Hi, I love your name." Kurt says.

"Well thank you hon. My momma really liked The Little Mermaid." she explains, and Kurt laughs.

"She's my favorite Disney princess." Kurt states.

"Mine too, high five." Ariel holds her hand up, and Kurt slaps it with enthusiasm. "Well, enough fooling around, what can I get you guys?"

"Order for me?" Blaine says. "You know more about French food than I do anyways."

Kurt claps excitedly, and orders for the both of them. Ariel takes their order happily, and even high fives Kurt for his order.

"Alright guys, I'll be back with those in a bit." she smiles once more before walking away, and she throws a glare at the hostess, which makes Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"Well looks like she doesn't like Bitchy Betty either." Kurt laughs.

"Apparently not." Blaine chortles out. "So, Ariel's your favorite princess?"

Kurt blushes. "Yeah, I love her. She's a bit like me if you think about it. Loves nice things, is in love with a gorgeous man." he says dreamily, and then realizes what exactly he said.

"_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"_ he gnaws on his bottom lip, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiles. "You think I'm gorgeous?" He says bashfully.

Kurt nods. "You're beautiful, Blaine."

"If I could kiss you right now I would."

"Then why don't you?" Kurt challenges.

"Because then I'm afraid Bitchy Betty would have us kicked out." Blaine actually throws a wave in her direction, and Kurt slaps his hand down.

"Blaine!"

"Sorry love, couldn't resist."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"_Ay, my boyfriend."_

Blaine laughs. "So, if you're Ariel then that means I'm Prince Eric. He is dashingly handsome."

"Sure, if you want to be the Prince Eric to my Ariel, then go right ahead."

"Score." Blaine says.

"You really are a dork." Kurt says.

"And proud of it." Blaine states, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Okay, change of subject." Kurt suggests, and Blaine begrudgingly agrees. He wants to talk about Disney Princesses some more. _My God, I really am gay._ he thinks to himself. Kurt coughs slightly and Blaine returns his attention to him, smiling grandly.

"Go ahead." he says.

"You never did get to tell me your happy place." Kurt states.

Oh right. That. Blaine thinks about it again before deciding on one.

"Well, this isn't actually a real place, it might I don't know, but the day after we got together, when you slept over I woke up earlier than you, and I got a peek at your dreams."

"Blaine Anderson, you've been snooping in my dreams too." Kurt cuts in.

"No, no. I was only curious I swear. Well anyways, you had a dream, where you and I were sitting in a field of wildflowers, just talking. Not doing anything dirty. And that was really nice. Nobody bothered us, we were alone, just you and me. And I really like that. I love it when we have a moment to ourselves, and just cuddle. So, that's my happy place. That field, with you." Blaine finishes, his eyes watering slightly.

Kurt looks at Blaine with tears in his eyes, and he's not trying to hide them. "Oh, Blaine." he chokes out. "That is beautiful. I dreamed that?"

"You did. I was almost about to cry when I saw that. It was so magnificent, Kurt."

"I wish I could remember it." Kurt says, his mouth forming a frown.

"You dream it every night you sleep over." Blaine says.

"Really?"

Blaine nods.

"I really want to remember it." Kurt says.

"Hopefully you can." Blaine says. And he hopes that Kurt can. He needs to see how beautiful this place is.

"Hopefully." Kurt agrees, and just has enough time to wipe his nose before Ariel returns with their food.

"Hi guys, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything special."

"Thank you, Ariel." Blaine says, smiling up at her.

"Sure, and if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She says before she walks away to let the happy couple enjoy their food.

Kurt and Blaine keep on chatting amicably throughout their meal. Talking about everything, from their plans for after high school, Kurt's family, Blaine's family. It's actually like Kurt's dream, but without the wildflowers. It was really nice.

"Ready to go?" Blaine says, when they're done, and he's paid for the check.

"Yes." Kurt says, and makes to stand up. Blaine leaves a very generous tip for Ariel, and joins Kurt, taking his hand as the two make their way outside. They throw Ariel a smile, and Bitchy Betty a scowl before they exit the restaurant.

"That was actually really nice." Kurt comments, getting into Blaine's car, and closing the door rapidly.

"It was." Blaine agrees. "Uhm do you want to maybe, go to my room tonight?" he asks nervously.

"Oh. Uhm of course." Kurt replies, turning a delicate shade of pink. Blaine smiles, and turns the ignition, trying to resist the urge to speed all the way back to Dalton.

The boys make it back to the dorms with just over 10 minutes left to spare before curfew, and silently tiptoe up to Blaine's single. Blaine unlocks the door, and ushers Kurt in, closing and locking the door behind him.

When he turns around he finds Kurt in his bed, sitting in the edge of it, his shoes off, and not really sure of what to do next.

"Kurt, I didn't ask you to come to my room to have sex." Blaine says, taking his own shoes off. "I told you that I would wait as long as you wanted me to."

"I know that." Kurt says, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure I made that clear."

Kurt smiles timidly, and pats the seat next to him. "Join me?"

Blaine grins, and goes over to Kurt, bringing the other boy onto his lap as soon as he sits down.

"So, what did you have planned Mr. Anderson?" Kurt whispers.

"I was thinking we'd watch a movie, recollect on the night. I know it wasn't much but-" Kurt pinches Blaine's lips together to stop him from talking.

"It was absolutely perfect."

"You think so?" Blaine mumbles hopefully.

"Yes, you made me feel special today, Blaine. Nobody's ever made me feel like that. You and I had fantastic French food, we made up your special place. I had such a good time. The only regret about it is that I can't remember my damn dream." Kurt grumbles at the end.

Suddenly Blaine's struck by an idea. It worked in the movies, maybe it can work in real life.

Blaine removes Kurt from his lap, and places him on the bed. "Kurt, give me your hand."

Kurt looks at his boyfriend, puzzled, but nonetheless gives Blaine his hand. Blaine squeezes, and lets his eyes fall closed. Focusing on that one dream.

"Blaine, what are you…?" Kurt says, and then he gasps.

There it is, that dream. Kurt sees it. The field, the wildflowers. Kurt can see it all clearly. But how?

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, at a loss for words.

Blaine says nothing, but let's Kurt's mind flood with all the beautiful images of his own dreams. The dreams he's forgotten.

Blaine doesn't get a chance to finish because Kurt pushes him back, and straddles his hips. He leans in and kisses Blaine passionately, fervently, and completely takes Blaine's breath away.

"Kurt, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" Blaine moans when Kurt's lips find the sweet spot on his neck.

"You… that… God Blaine, you were right. It was so beautiful." Kurt says. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just focused on the dream and you, and I guess it worked."

"Does this mean that I can read minds now?"

"I don't think so, I think that little trick I just did only works for certain thoughts I want to share with you."

Kurt works on Blaine's shirt, slipping it off, and going straight for his nipple. He encloses his mouth on the tiny nub, and licks at it. Blaine moans, and arches up into the touch. Kurt pulls away and removes his own shirt, and vest, he thinks about something for a second, then removes his jeans and socks as well, leaving him in only a pair of tight black briefs.

Blaine stares at Kurt, his mouth hanging open. He is absolutely gorgeous. His body is lithe, hairless, and creamy white. All Blaine wants to do is take him, and memorize ever freckle on that prefect body. Kurt stands under Blaine's heavy gaze, his face bright red, and shuffles his legs anxiously.

"_Oh god he's not doing anything. Did I mess up?"_

Blaine reaches out and pulls Kurt to him, instantly attacking his body with kisses, and bites. He flips them over so that Kurt is laying down beneath him, breathing heavily. "You're gorgeous." he whispers against Kurt's skin.

"C-could you take y-yours off t-too." Kurt stammers. "It's only fair."

Blaine smirks and removes the bottom half of his clothing. And this time it's Kurt's turn to stare.

"_Oh my god, Blaine is utterly stunning. Those abs. Oh god, those abs."_

Blaine chuckles, and makes to lay back on top of Kurt. He kisses down Kurt's body and eventually stops at the waistband of his briefs. "Can I?" he whispers.

Kurt nods, and hold his breath while Blaine hooks his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's underwear and pulls down. Blaine gasps as he takes in Kurt's naked form. If he thought Kurt looked amazing with the underwear on, well now he looks absolutely beautiful.

"_Please don't stare at it, you're making me self conscious."_

"Kurt, you're beautiful." Blaine breathes, and removes his own underwear so that Kurt wouldn't feel embarrassed.

Kurt gapes at Blaine's impressive length.

"_Wow. Even better than in my dreams."_

Blaine chuckles, and leans down to kiss Kurt's hipbone. "Kurt, I wanna… can I?"

"What?"

"I wanna blow you." Blaine mutters against Kurt's pelvis.

_"Oh my god, Blaine wants to... oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, if Kurt doesn't agree to it Blaine won't do it. Sure he wants sex, but he's not going to do anything his perfect angel doesn't want to do.

"O-okay." Kurt stutters.

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's hipbone again before kissing the head of his cock lightly. Kurt gasps at the sudden pleasure, and wiggles his hips slightly, allowing Blaine to continue. Blaine circles the head of Kurt's cock with his tongue before sliding his lips down the shaft, instantly sucking, and licking.

Kurt throws his head back, and threads his fingers in Blaine's curly locks. "Oh Blaine, don't… Oh God." He moans, his hips giving a noncommittal thrust, and Blaine pulls back a little bit, choking slightly.

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Took me by surprise is all." Blaine says, and his mouth is back on Kurt's cock, sucking him off in earnest, loving the delicious noises that come out of Kurt's mouth.

"Oh god, oh god. I'm c-close Blaine."

Blaine pulls back, and replaces his mouth with his hand, jerking Kurt off until he's coming into Blaine's hand.

"Oh my god." Kurt breathes out, when he's done. "Fuck."

Blaine smiles, and Kurt turns on him, flipping him over, and licking at his torso frantically.

"Kurt, babe, what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor." Kurt answers, going to Blaine's cock, and licking it in small kittenish licks.

"Kurt, you don't need to do anything, this was about you."

"But I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." Kurt begs shyly, jutting his lower lip out.

Damn the lip. Blaine can't resist the lip.

"Alright." Blaine agrees, and Kurt's mouth is back at Blaine's dick. Blaine groans, and thrusts his hips up, immediately working on an apology, but Kurt just relaxes his throat, and takes him in.

"God, Kurt baby." Blaine moans as Kurt traces patterns on Blaine's cock with his tongue. "Fuck, feels so good."

Kurt begins to hum, and the fucking vibrations do glorious wonderful things to Blaine's lower abdomen that have him clawing at Kurt's scalp.

"Kurt, 'mabout to c-come." Blaine warns, and Kurt's head remains between Blaine's legs, sucking even harder until, with on final jerk of his hips, Blaine is coming into Kurt's mouth, groaning loudly when he sees Kurt swallow.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually swallowed."

"Me either." Kurt says, his voice hoarse. He slides back up, and kisses Blaine, allowing his tongue to dance with Blaine's own.

"Oh fuck." Blaine says, relaxing into the pillows.

"I'll say."

"That was…"

"Amazing."

Blaine looks at his boyfriend, hair standing up on end, and lips red, and bruised. He looked absolutely debauched. And Blaine loved it.

"Great date?" he asks.

"Great date." Kurt concurs.

"We should probably go to sleep." Blaine pulls Kurt to his chest, before covering them with the blankets he threw aside before he left earlier.

"Yeah, but before… can you…uhm. Show me again." Kurt says hopefully. Blaine kisses his shoulder, and reaches for Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles as images of himself and Blaine in the field flood his mind again.

"My happy place." He whispers.

"My happy place." Blaine repeats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Damn that was long. It was originally going to be longer, but I had to edit.

I made Ariel Kurt's favorite princess because she's my favorite princess, and everybody on Tumblr says that Prince Eric looks a lot like Blaine so I gave him his Ariel.

I hope the date was satisfactory. I had fun writing it. And I made up the whole Blaine being able to share certain thoughts with Blaine. I know it says that Blaine's seen it in movies, but I assure you no movie of that nature exists…well to my knowledge.

So chuck a review my way? I am very open to suggestions.

And for those wondering about chapter 10 of "Hotter Touch" it's on the way. I feel really bad that I'm making you wait so long for it. I'm going to work on it like a madwoman tonight. Hopefully it's done before tomorrow. Well anyways, like always I am babbling so I bid you adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi there. Sorry for the wait. It wasn't that bad right? But I'm back with a brand new chapter. I really hope you guys like. I actually really hope that my Father/Son's boyfriend talk is actually decent.

And this chapter is long. Like double my other chapters. What can I say? When inspiration hits, no force can make my fingers stop typing.

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Blaine squeaks.<p>

"Yes, you can." Kurt encourages.

No, Blaine can't do this. He's going to get eaten alive.

"My dad is not that bad."

"_At least I don't think he is. You are my first boyfriend and all."_

Blaine turns to glare at his boyfriend. Kurt is whistling happily in the drivers seat, completely oblivious to Blaine's inner turmoil. Today, Kurt had convinced Blaine to come to dinner at his house so that his Blaine could be properly introduced to Kurt's family as his boyfriend. And the person Blaine was most afraid of was Burt. From what Kurt's told him, and from what he's seen Burt Hummel was a very protective father, and Blaine can't help but be a little afraid. No, scratch that, he's scared shitless.

Kurt notices Blaine's hands shaking, and releases one hand off of the wheel to grab it.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll stop my dad from ripping anything valuable." Kurt soothes, but Blaine doesn't look convinced.

"Go to your happy place, baby." Kurt whispers, rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb. "Go away, just for right now."

Blaine closes his eyes, and let's the image, his happy place, fill his mind.

They're laying shirtless this time around, Hey why not, Blaine is nervous, and the boys are chatting about Disney Princesses. They're something Blaine loves to talk about.

"_Okay, if you had to choose someone other than Prince Eric who would it be?" Kurt says, picking a violet, and using tracing it lightly down Blaine's arm._

"_Probably, Shang."_

"_Shang? Why? He was kind of a dick to Mulan."_

"_Yeah, but he made her work hard, if it wasn't for his dedication she wouldn't have gotten the arrow down from the post, and I've always liked him."_

_Kurt laughs, and drapes himself over Blaine. "Yeah, cause he had the hots for Mulan, while she was disguised as a dude. So, he was technically gay for half the movie."_

"_He did not." Blaine says, reproachfully._

"_He did too." Kurt laughs._

"_Whatever." Blaine says, and Kurt laughs louder. "What about you? If you could be any other Disney Princess who would you be?" Blaine picks a yellow Daisy from the ground, and does the same thing Kurt did to him._

"_Well… I would say Belle." He decides._

"_Why Belle?"_

"_Because, she's French." Kurt says, and Blaine laughs loudly._

"_Come on babe, there's got to be another reason why you like Belle."_

"_Well… she's really smart, loves her dad, she's really compassionate towatyrds the beast, and I'm compassionate towards Karofsky. She's just… I love her, almost as much as I love Ariel."_

_Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, and presses him closer. "I see you as a Belle."_

_Kurt smiles, and snuggles into Blaine. "We're here." he whispers._

"Blaine, honey." Kurt gently shakes a sleeping Blaine, and Blaine blearily opens his eyes.

"W-what?"

"We're here." Kurt smiles, and gets out of his car.

"Oh." Blaine groans, and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kurt asks, opening Blaine's door.

"I did."

"What did we talk about today?" Kurt wonders, nonchalantly. Ever since the night of their first date, Blaine's been sharing thoughts related to his happy place. Every time someone pissed Blaine off he would go there, and he'd always emerge from it with beautiful images that he simply had to show Kurt. It almost always ended with some form of sexual action. They haven't gone all the way yet, they only stuck to blow jobs and hand jobs. It's all okay with Blaine.

"Disney Princesses." Blaine answers.

"Again?"

"_This is the third time we've talked about them."_

"We were shirtless this time."

"Oh."

"_Well that's new. wait, were you thinking about us discussing Disney Princesses while half naked?"_

Blaine grins, and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm nervous."

"Ay Blaine, you really are one messed up person."

"Tell me about it."

"You will show me later right?" Kurt questions.

"Mhm, but we can't have sex tonight."

"Why not?"

"Kurt, I am sleeping over. In your dad's house. If he catches us he'll kill me, and you can say good-bye to your beloved boyfriend."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and drags Blaine out of the car. "Blaine, I told you. I'm not going to let my dad kill you."

"You're dad is a powerful man."

"Who is he Barack Obama? Blaine, calm yourself." Kurt says, and Blaine relaxes a little bit.

"No sex." He says once again, and Kurt actually stomps his foot down on the ground.

"Fine." he agrees, rather waspishly, Blaine might add. "Come on _mon amour _my family awaits."

Blaine follows Kurt up the path, and stands nervously by his side as he opens the door.

"Guys, I'm home." He calls out, and immediately Blaine can hear enormous footsteps from upstairs, and sees Finn bounding down the stairs at lightning speed.

"Hi Kurt," he smiles, as he crashes into the smaller boy. Who nearly goes down with a very loud 'oomph.'

"Finn, hi." he gasps out, as soon as Finn releases him, and Kurt notices Blaine standing off to the side, not wanting to ruin this little brother moment. Finn becomes aware of Blaine's presence and strides forward.

"Hey dude, it's nice to see you again, not drunk. Even though you're a totally fun drunk."

"T-thanks Finn." Blaine says, and extends his hand, which Finn takes happily.

"It's so awesome that you and Kurt are finally boyfriends. You should hear him go on and on about you. Even when you weren't dating. Like before, when we barely moved in together he would bring me warm milk and we'd talk about brother things, and the conversation would always turn to you."

"_Oh my God, Finn please stop talking." _Kurt thinks frantically, and Blaine laughs. He's actually finding Finn to be endearing. And he doesn't even have to read his mind.

"Finn, where are Carole and Dad?" Kurt asks, in an attempt to get his stepbrother to stop talking.

"Oh, they're I the kitchen, I'll go get them." Finn retreats, striding to the kitchen and yelling, "Mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine are here."

"You used to talk to Finn about me?" Blaine says, his voice shaking with laughter.

"Only a bit." Kurt blushes, and looks away.

Blaine laughs for only a second more because at that moment Burt and Carole step out of the kitchen. Burt wearing a protective scowl, and Carole wearing a huge smile.

"Blaine honey, hi. It's so great to see you again." She engulfs Blaine in a hug, so tight he swears his ribs are going to crack.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel, it's lovely to see you too." Blaine chokes out, once Carole releases him.

"Oh honey, please call me Carole." She says sweetly.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." Blaine murmurs cordially.

Burt stares Blaine up and down, his scowl prominent on his face.

"_Look at this kid. He looks like he's scared shitless."_

Uhm, yeah. Blaine was scared shitless. Burt Hummel is a very intimidating man. Especially when he's staring down at him like that.

"Blaine," Burt says, and extends his hand. Blaine takes it with a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"_Oh, thank God." _Kurt thinks, looking at Blaine. _"For a minute I thought he was going to kill you." _

"Me too." Blaine mouths at his boyfriend, and Kurt bites his lip to suppress a giggle.

"Well," Carole says, "Dinner's ready." She starts to lead Burt into the kitchen, but he refuses to move.

"Blaine, can I talk to you. Alone." he says, sensing that Kurt would want to go with them.

"Dad," Kurt says, "Can you please not kill my boyfriend." he says seriously.

"I am not going to kill your boyfriend." _"I might."_ and Blaine gulps audibly when he hears this.

"Dad, please." Kurt pulls his dad to the side, and whispers to him. "Dad, I really like him, no scratch that, I love him, and I don't want you to kill someone I really love, cause I think I may lock myself in my room, and down a whole bottle of Tylenol."

"Don't even joke about that, Kurt." Burt says, seriously. "And I'm not going to kill your boyfriend." Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "I promise."

"Alright." Kurt says, hesitantly, and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek before he joins Finn and Carole in the dining room.

Blaine stands awkwardly in the living room under Burt's heavy gaze. He's scared. What if Burt doesn't like him dating Kurt? What if he demands they break up? Oh dear God, please don't make that happen.

"_God, why does the kid look about ready to crap his pants? I'm not that scary am I?" _

Blaine would answer, but then again…yeah.

"Sit down, kid." Burt offers, taking a seat in his own armchair. "Look, I'm not going to kill you." he promises.

Blaine finally releases the breath he's been holding in, and dares to look Burt in the eye. "If you're not going to kill me then why are you talking to me in private?"

Burt laughs. _"I guess I am scary."_

Blaine chuckles nervously, the fact that Kurt's dad is laughing is good right?

"Look kid, I just want to make sure that you're not going to hurt my son. He's been through a lot. And I mean a lot. He doesn't need you playing with his emotions.

"I would never do that Mr. Hummel." Blaine says. "I love Kurt, with all my heart, and I would never hurt him."

"How can I be so sure? From what Kurt's told me, you've kind of been hurting him since you two met."

What does he mean? How has Blaine been hurting Kurt?

"Look Mr. Hummel, I know I messed up in the past. And Kurt knows it too, I'm really trying hard here to make it up to him. I love your son." Blaine says, his voice growing more confident with each word.

"How much do you love him?" Burt inquires.

"I love him so much. He makes me believe in the word love, and when I'm with him I am truly happy. I feel like, like there's no one else in the world but me and him" Blaine can't help but gush, he loves talking about how much he loves Kurt.

Burt smiles at the adoration in Blaine's voice. Every time he says his sons name Blaine's eyes light up, and a huge smile appears on his face.

"Kurt makes me want to be a better person. Like, did you know that before Kurt, I used to think the word organic was a swear word. It's true. I'm such a better person because of him. He's taught me that love isn't all about sex. Not that I'm having sex with your son." Blaine says hurriedly, noticing the change in Burt's demeanor. "We haven't had sex." He lies, his eyes avoiding Burt's face.

"Why do I get the impression that you're lying?" Burt accuses, and Blaine shrinks into the sofa, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Damn, he's good.

"Because I kind of am." Blaine murmurs, almost to himself.

Burt raises his eyebrows at Blaine, and leans forward. Uh-oh never a good sign.

"Blaine, I think you should start being honest with me."

Damn, will Kurt be angry because Blaine blabbed their sex life to his father? Oh well, time to find out.

"Kurt and I have had sex, but not that kind. No."

"Then what kind? Because to my knowledge there's only one way you can have sex."

"Actually no, well for a gay man there's different ways." Blaine says.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Uhm, I don't think Kurt would want me to reveal our sex life to his dad." Blaine says, biting his lip nervously.

"Blaine, you want to get in my good graces right? You want your boyfriends dad to like you, right?" Blaine nods. "Then I suggest you tell me what you've done to my son."

Blaine's breathing starts to quicken, his palms begin to get clammy. He feels as if he's going to pass out.

"Blaine." Burt says, making Blaine aware that he's sitting in front of Kurt's dad and, yeah he kind of wants an answer.

"Well, we've… we haven't had full penetrative sex yet. Only small things."

"Like what?"

"Like hand jobs, and we may have given each other blowjobs."

Burt cringes. _"Why are you cringing Burt, you wanted to know."_

"Is that all you do?" Burt asks, unsteadily.

"As of right now, yes." Blaine answers honestly. Even if Kurt and him have had proper sex he would not tell Kurt's father. That's just something Blaine would prefer to remain in the bedroom.

"Are you pressuring Kurt to do these things?" Burt accuses.

"No!" Blaine very nearly yells. "No, Mr. Hummel, I would never. If I would have been pressuring Kurt then we would have had proper sex already. But, I promised I'd wait until he was ready to do that. I'm not going to rush him, it's not me. When Kurt decides he wants to have sex we'll make sure we use protection. I assure you, I will never let anything happen to him."

"_For the sake of you manhood, you had better not." _Burt's mind threatens, and Blaine's eyes widen marginally.

"You sound so sure." Burt says instead.

"I am. He's my everything, and I know that it's early, but I honestly believe that he's the one." Blaine says, that smile appearing on his face again.

"I want to make sure that you never hurt him." Burt warns Blaine again. "Kurt may seem like he's tough, but really he's a fragile boy that wears his heart on his sleeve. I don't want him to get his heart broken. I think I may have to kill you if he does."

"I won't leave him until he sends me away." Blaine says, earnestly.

Blaine smiles, and stands up, motioning for Blaine to do the same. "Good." He simply says, and extends his hand out again. Blaine shakes it, grateful that the awkward father/boyfriend talk is over. "Come on, Carole will kill me if a good dinner goes to waste on account of me holding you hostage for too long."

Blaine laughs, a little too loudly, and he walks into the dining room. He nearly crashes into Kurt who looks like he's been standing in the doorway the entire time, along with Carole and Finn, listening to the whole conversation. Kurt looks at Blaine, his big blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm your everything?" He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine smiles, and engulfs the boy in a hug. "Yes, silly."

"You're my everything too." Kurt whispers, so low that only Blaine could hear him.

"Really? You don't think we're going too fast?" Blaine questions, a tiny twinge of doubt in his eyes.

"No." Kurt says. "Blaine, I've been waiting for you forever. I'm not going to waste another minute of my life without you."

"Oh, you romantic." Blaine teases.

"You love it."

"Mhhm." Blaine leans in and presses his lips tenderly against Kurt's forehead.

"Awww." Carole gushes, placing her hand over her heart. "They're so adorable."

Finn looks at the couple happily.

"_I'm so happy that Kurt found someone who makes him smile so much. He totally deserves it after all the shit he's been through."_

Blaine smiles grandly. Other than Burt, Blaine was certain that Finn would be the hardest to get approval from.

"Okay lovebirds, can we eat now? I'm starving." Burt says, knocking Kurt and Blaine out of their love struck haze.

"Yes, food." Finn demands, and rushes to get his seat at the table.

"Finn, honey, wait until everybody's at the table." Carole yells. "That boy, bless him." she says, shaking her head, and Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"Join me, my angel." Blaine offers his hand, which Kurt takes happily.

Blaine leads them both into the dinning room, only to find Finn attempting to serve himself with one hand, while the other held a half eaten piece of bread. Kurt shakes his head in pity.

"_I swear to god I'm going to kill him."_

Blaine laughs, and pulls a chair out for Kurt. Kurt blushes lightly, and sits down, Blaine even goes as far as to push him in.

"Blaine, kid, stop it. You're making Finn and I look bad." Burt says, from his spot at the head of the table.

"Hush you." Carole orders, but nonetheless gives her husband a warm smile. "So Blaine, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Carole, I'm sure I've told you everything there is to know about Blaine." Kurt says, holding his hand out silently for the bread. He notices Blaine giving him a questioning look.

"_What? It's only one piece of bread." _

Blaine chuckles under his breath. His boyfriend is the cutest thing ever.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from the boy himself. Like what do your parents do?" Carole inquires.

"They're lawyers." Blaine answers.

"Oh, so that must mean you have a lot of money." Finn blurts out, and Kurt looks ready to murder him.

"Uhm, I guess. I don't really care though." Blaine says honestly. It's true. If his parents told him that they were going bankrupt, Blaine wouldn't care. Just as long as he has Kurt, and his parents, he was happy.

"And do your parents know that you're gay?" Finn asks, his mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes.

"Finn," his mother scolds,

"Sorry." Finn mumbles.

"No, no it's okay. I might as well be honest right? To answer your question, yes, my parents know I'm gay. I came out to them when I was thirteen. My mom took it really well, but it took my dad a while to accept me."

"Did he hate you." Finn blurts out, and Kurt hits him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"You're being rude." Kurt says.

"Kurt, it's okay. No Finn, my dad didn't hate me. He just needed to get used to the fact that his only son liked boys instead of girls. It took him a while, but he got it in the end." Blaine smiles.

"How long is a while?" Burt asks.

"Well, I came out to my parents when I was thirteen so, two years."

"Two?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. "A little bit before I transferred to Dalton."

"Why did you transfer? Kurt says it was because of bullies, but…" Finn stops abruptly when Kurt throws him a scathing look.

Blaine stops breathing for a bit. He hasn't even told Kurt the real reason why he transferred. He was certainly not ready to tell his family yet. No, no, no, no.

"Blaine, you don't have to answer that, honey." Carole says, reaching out and patting Blaine's hand.

"No, you certainly don't have to answer anything you don't want to. Finn was just being a complete moron." Kurt says.

"Kurt," Burt warns.

"It's true." Kurt sighs, and reaches up to stroke his boyfriends cheek. "Go to your happy place, babe." he whispers, and Blaine snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry." he says, "what was I saying?"

"Nothing." Kurt says. "Can we stop with the interrogation and just eat?" he pleads.

Burt nods. "Yes."

Kurt smiles, and squeezes Blaine's hand lightly, then frowns when Blaine doesn't squeeze back.

"_Mon amour, please don't listen to Finn. He's an idiot. Please squeeze my hand so I can know you're okay." _

Blaine can't help but notice the pleading tone Kurt's thoughts have taken, he doesn't want Kurt to worry about him, so Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand, and receives a dazzling smile in return.

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

Blaine nods discreetly, and returns to his food, striking up a conversation with Burt about football.

"Finn Hudson, I swear I'm going to kill you." Kurt whispers harshly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a sore spot."

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Kurt says.

"Blaine," Finn says, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Really I didn't know that your reaction would be… that."

"It's okay, Finn." Blaine says. "Really." he smiles.

"Okay, cool." Finn returns the smile, and everybody at the table seem to catch his infectious grin. "Let's eat then."

* * *

><p>"Once again, I'm really sorry about my family." Kurt says, as he and Blaine climb the stairs on route to his room.<p>

"Babe, it's fine. Really, I'm not mad."

"I just… wanted tonight to be perfect." Kurt mumbles.

"Hey, it was perfect. Your dad did not neuter me right?"

Kurt laughs loudly. "Right. I'm surprised they didn't eat you alive."

"They kinda did." Blaine laughs. "Your family sure are something."

"Yeah, something short of insane."

"Stop it, I like them."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and opens the door to his room. "Yeah, yeah."

Blaine steps inside. It looks different somehow. Maybe because before he was in his best friends room, whereas now he was in his _boyfriends _room. Yeah, Blaine really likes the latter better than the former.

"Did you redecorate?" he asks, making his way to Kurt's massive bed.

"Nope, well… no. not really." Kurt says. "Will you be alright while I take a shower?"

"Yeah, I'll manage."

"Okay," Kurt gives Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be out quick." he says, and walks to his en suite bathroom.

Blaine has no idea what to do now. He could sit on the bed and wait, but he had a feeling a quick shower for Kurt meant he was going to be gone for twenty to thirty minutes, and Blaine wasn't a patient person.

He stands up and walks around the room, inspecting everything in sight. He stops at a large cluster of photographs, picking one every so often to look at it closely. To say that Kurt loved the camera was an understatement. There were loads of pictures, some with him and Mercedes, some with his dad, he even found one of Finn. But the picture that catches his attention was the one in the front. It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine, taken by Wes during an intense study session at Dalton. David had just told them a rather hilarious joke, and Wes got them laughing quite profoundly.

At first, Blaine doesn't see why Kurt picked this one, out of all the pictures they'd taken together, to be in the center of his collection. After a while though, he gets it. This one has a real emotion. It wasn't just another cheesy smile, it was a laugh. A genuine laugh. Blaine notices how Kurt's lingered on him, and he mentally kicks himself.

_How could I have not seen it. He's been in love with me since this, or before I don't know, this was taken. And this was two months ago. _Now Blaine really wants to kick himself. He really was bad at this. Now that Kurt is his boyfriend, he's going to spend every day trying to make Kurt laugh, and light up like he does in this picture.

Blaine's so caught up in the picture that he doesn't notice Kurt emerge from the bathroom until he wraps his arms around his waist.

"We need a new one." Kurt says, gesturing to the picture.

"I like this one."

"Yeah, but this was way before you were my boyfriend." Kurt states

"Don't tell me you're going to be one of those boyfriends who takes all sorts of cheesy pictures." Blaine laughs, and Kurt gives him a scathing look.

"Well yes, I've never had a boyfriend before. I want to document it." Kurt defends.

"You know I've never had a boyfriend either, right" Blaine reminds him.

"A fact that I still find hard to believe." Kurt says, walking to the table where he keeps his various skin creams.

"Why?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, you're perfect. You're smart, funny, strong, gorgeous. Gay men should be swooning over you. Case in point." Kurt says pointing to himself.

"Blaine sits down next to his beloved. "I'm not perfect, trust me." he says, and Kurt knows he's referencing his mind reading.

"You're perfect to me." Kurt whispers, shyly, and Blaine smiles.

"As long as I impress you, I'm happy."

Kurt leans in, and presses his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you."

"And I love you." Blaine repeats, certain of it.

"Don't you wanna shower?" Kurt asks, noticing that Blaine is still in his regular clothes.

Blaine shakes his head. "No, I showered this morning."

"Oh, okay." Kurt returns to moisturizing his face while Blaine watches. It may seem crazy but Kurt looks absolutely beautiful when he's doing this. Then again Blaine thinks Kurt looks beautiful every single minute of every day. As he sits and daydreams about his boyfriend, Blaine gets reminded of something that Burt said downstairs, something about how he's hurt Kurt many times. And Blaine wonders, how? It's been eating away at him all throughout dinner. So, Blaine must ask.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Yeah?"

"How many times have I hurt you?"

The question catches Kurt off guard, and his eyes begin to dart around the room.

"None." he answers.

"You're lying." Blaine states. "Your dad said something about you telling him that I hurt you…a lot."

Kurt looks away. _"I don't want to tell you. I don't want to."_

"Baby, please tell me. I want to know so that I won't do it again." Blaine grabs Kurt's chin, and pulls his face up. "Please."

"Oh okay. Most of it is my fault anyway. Well the really biggest way you've hurt me was… Jeremiah."

Blaine groans. Oh right, Jeremiah. Blaine's stupid schoolboy crush. Honestly, he doesn't even know what he was thinking at the time.

"Babe,"

"I know, I know you didn't know that I liked you back then. I know that. But it still hurt when you sang to him with all… that passion. I kept standing there hoping like hell that you'd turn around and sing to me." Kurt confesses.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I really didn't know what I was thinking back then."

"And then when you told me I wasn't sexy." Kurt continues, and Blaine really, really wants to kick himself. "I know you were only trying to help me but… it still hurt."

"Kurt, I am sorry. I'm a stupid moron, I really am. I… god I fucked up so much." Blaine bows his head, truly ashamed of himself.

"No, you're not. I… I it's my fault. I take things too personally." Kurt says, and Blaine brings his finger up to Kurt's mouth.

"No. it's not your fault. It's mine. I was an idiot. I should have told you how I felt about you since the beginning. We would have avoided all of this… this heartache."

"Blaine," Kurt says, timidly. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since I met you. I found you intriguing, all I remember saying to myself was, who is this beautiful boy with gorgeous blue eyes." Blaine admits, and Kurt blushes.

"C-can I ask you for something?" Kurt whispers.

"Anything."

"Can we forget about before? About Jeremiah, and those sexy lessons, and just start off fresh." Kurt requests. "I really want to start off fresh."

"I'd like that." Blaine says. It only makes sense that Kurt would want to start off fresh. It seems like the right thing to do.

Kurt smiles, and closes the cap of his moisturizer. "Alright, I am done. Snuggle?" he says hopefully.

Blaine laughs, and stands up. "Let me change." he goes to where his bag was waiting for him by the door, and pulls out a pair of sweatpants. Kurt wouldn't mind if he slept shirtless. Blaine drops his jeans, and pulls his sweatpants on. When he turns around he sees Kurt staring at him.

"_My god, I will never get tired of seeing him half naked."_

Blaine smirks, and pounces on Kurt. The boys falling on Kurt's bed, giggling loudly.

"Blaine," Kurt asks. "Can we… uhm…"

And because Blaine knows Kurt too well, he knows what he wants.

"No." he says.

"But, please." Kurt pouts.

"Kurt, your dad is downstairs. He'll kill me if he catches us."

"Then we'll try to be real quiet." Kurt persuades, his hand already removing Blaine's sweatpants.

"Oh fuck." Blaine groans, when Kurt's soft hand reaches Blaine's cock. Kurt smiles wickedly, and begins to stroke Blaine in leisurely, long strokes.

"F-fine." Blaine agrees. "Just hand jobs though." he says, and thrusts into the warmth of Kurt's hand.

Kurt grins triumphantly. _"I always win." _he thinks.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you please shut up and jerk me o-off." Blaine gasps, as Kurt moves his hand faster, his thumb grazing the head of Blaine's cock. "Oh god, so good."

Kurt jerks Blaine off fast. His fingernails scraping the side of Blaine's dick lightly.

"Kurt, so close." Blaine informs, and this only eggs Kurt on to stroke Blaine faster, and despite Blaine's strict instructions to give him a hand job only, Kurt leans in and takes the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"F-fuck!" Blaine bites his lip to keep him from yelling out his boyfriends name as he comes.

Kurt grabs some tissues from his nightstand, and cleans his hand off.

"I-I told you hand jobs only." Blaine says, as soon as his breathing returns to normal.

"I felt like sucking you off. I didn't do it right mind you."

Blaine rolls over, and pins his boyfriend beneath him. "Remember, try to be quiet." He says, and practically rips Kurt's clothes off of him. As soon as Kurt's naked Blaine wastes no time in engulfing Kurt's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking right from the start.

Kurt arches off the bed, and thrusts into Blaine's mouth, his hands entwining themselves in his boyfriends curly locks.

Blaine sucks Kurt, and decides he wants to try something new, he searches blindly in Kurt's nightstand for any for of lubrication, and comes across his lotion. Blaine squirts some into his palm, and spreads it onto his hand thoroughly. Before Kurt can have a chance to ask him what he's doing, Blaine brings his hand to Kurt's puckered entrance, and presses in, but doesn't breach the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh Blaine, god!" Kurt moans, biting his lip when he remembers that he has to be quiet. "K-keep going."

Blaine pushes his index finger until it's inside of Kurt, he pushes the finger in until he reaches Kurt's prostate, and the doubling of pleasure seems to be too much for Kurt.

"Blaine, oh god Blaine. I'm c-oh my god." he moans, coming into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulls off of Kurt's softening cock with a tiny pop. And looks up to find his boyfriend lying bonelessly on the bed, breathing hard.

"_Oh my god, why haven't we tried that before?" _He thinks, clearly having been rendered speechless.

"I honestly have no idea." Blaine says, his voice ragged.

"T-that was… awesome."

"Yeah, it was."

Kurt grins, and yawns. "Well, I'm sleepy now. Spoon with me?"

"You know it." Blaine says immediately, and Kurt giggles at his eagerness. He stands up and shuts the light off, and Blaine can still see him in the moonlight, he stares quite pointedly.

Kurt turns, and smirks when he sees Blaine avert his eyes quickly. "You like what you see?" he says.

Blaine blushes, and looks away. Kurt smiles, and goes to snuggle up next to Blaine, throwing the covers over them

"Wouldn't want my dad to come in and find us naked." He says.

"Right."

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt murmurs sleepily.

"Good night, my angel." Blaine whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This thing is over 5,000 words long. Damn. I'm sure you guys don't mind though right?

Let me know what you think about it. I'm really excited about what's coming up in the next chapter. Let's just say that Blaine does some…bonding with the ND guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **first I want to apologize because this is not the ND bonding chapter I promised, but I actually like this chapter so it's all good. There is a bit of heavy duty smut in here though. Bloulder too. I happen to really love Bloulder, don't you?

Well, Happy Readin'

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up with Kurt snuggled up against his front, snoring lightly. Blaine chuckles softly to himself, Kurt always denies that he does not snore, but Blaine would always tell him otherwise. He really needs to record it one of these days. Blaine kisses his boyfriends head, and gently disentangles himself, getting off of the bed and throwing on his sweatpants. He has to look presentable right?<p>

Blaine turns around, and takes a moment to stare at Kurt. He's laying on his side, his hair down over his face. Even when he's sleeping he looks gorgeous. Unlike Blaine, who probably looks like a damn yeti right now.

A quiet knock comes from the door, and Blaine goes to open it. Outside, Finn is standing, still in his pajamas, with his hair up on end.

"Good morning, Finn." Blaine greets, and Finn smile sheepishly.

"Morning, my mom says breakfast is ready if you guys want some."

"Oh okay, thanks Finn." Blaine smiles, but Finn remains still.

"Anything else?" Blaine asks, opening the door further.

"I was wondering if you would be down for some touch football today? Like with all the guys. They really want to hang out with you."

Blaine's touched. Finn wants to include him. Aww, how sweet.

"Yeah, I'm in." Blaine grins, and Finn holds his hand out to fist bump Blaine.

"Cool, we're leaving after breakfast. Well, after Kurt gets ready."

"Alright, let me just wake him up so we can get some breakfast."

Finn nods, and turns his back on Blaine, walking down the stairs slowly, yet quickly.

Blaine chuckles softly to himself, and returns back to his boyfriend.

"Baby." he gently shakes Kurt, but all he does is roll over and covers himself up even further.

"Five more minutes." he mumbles sleepily, throwing his hand out to hit Blaine.

"Kurt, wake up. We have to be downstairs for breakfast."

"Nah."

Blaine sighs exasperatingly, is this how Kurt's going to be when they're married? Oh, why did Blaine just think about Kurt and him getting married? Okay Blaine, change of topic.

"Kurt, Finn just spilled coffee all over your Alexander McQueen sweater." Blaine says, figuring that this will going to get Kurt jumping out of bed.

And he's right. As soon as the sentence leaves Blaine's mouth Kurt shoots out of bed so fast he stumbles on his feet and nearly flies into the dresser.

Blaine bites his lip, trying to hold his laughter, but by the life of him he can't. He starts laughing, so hard he starts crying. Kurt turns and glares at him.

"_Blaine Anderson if you want to live you better stop LAUGHING." _he warns telepathically, but Blaine ignores him and laughs even harder.

Kurt leaps at him, sending the both of them tumbling down onto the freshly vacated bed. Kurt pins Blaine down, and leans in, not to kiss him but to bite him, hard on Blaine's still bare shoulder. Blaine yelps, and tries to get Kurt off of him all the while laughing his ass off. But the other boy holds on tighter, and continues to bite him, leaving his shoulder an angry shade of red in a matter of seconds.

"Ow, Kurt, stop." Blaine giggles, digging his nails into Kurt's back.

"Stop laughing at me." He growls.

"Stop biting me first." Blaine challenges, and Kurt bites down hard once again before pulling away.

"There." He says, and once Kurt is off of him Blaine flips them over and restrains his boyfriend.

"Well, well, it looks like the tables have turned." Blaine waggles his eyebrows threateningly.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me?" Kurt says just as a damsel in distress would. Complete with the hand against the forehead.

Blaine smiles wickedly, and leans in to capture one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth, biting at it furiously. Kurt gasps at the combined pain pleasure feeling, and arches into the touch.

"Blaine, punishment, you're doing it wrong." Kurt states, as Blaine moves down his body, gently nipping at the skin. When his hands reach Kurt's cock, Blaine teases at the skin around it. Never really touching said appendage. Just as Blaine looks like he's about to stroke it, he pulls away, leaving Kurt painfully hard, and whining.

"What the fuck? You dick." He narrows his eyes at Blaine, and all Blaine does is smile devilishly.

"That's what you get for biting me."

"Oh, come on." Kurt begs, and Blaine shakes his head. "Please, Blaine, jerk me off, blow me, finger me, fuck me, anything damnit, just get me off."

"No. You have the bathroom." Blaine says, pointing to it. "And that's also what you get for convincing me to risk my damn neck last night for a bit of under the sheets fun."

"Ugh," Kurt pounds on the bed angrily, and stands to march irritably to the bathroom. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Blaine says airily.

Kurt turns to glower at Blaine. _"Oh, just you fucking wait." _He thinks before slamming the door.

Uh-oh, what the hell is he going to do? There's not much he can do with the bathroom door clo-

Wait…

Oh shit.

_Kurt is on his hands and knees, moaning wantonly as Blaine's fingers work in and out of him. _

Oh no. Fuck. Kurt went there. He actually fucking went there, and he was using his bathroom, so Blaine had nowhere to take care of his problem. He can't jerk off in Kurt's bed. He just can't.

"_Blaine," Kurt begs, "Fuck me, fuck me, f-fuck me."_

_Blaine slaps Kurt's ass lightly, and lines himself up. He pushes in with one fluid stroke, and stills for a while._

"_Baby," Kurt says, breathing hard._

"_Yeah."_

"_I want you to fuck me so hard I can't fucking walk for a week. I want to feel it."_

_Blaine growls, and starts pounding into Kurt with no mercy, Kurt moaning beneath him while his hands fist at the sheets_

"_Fuck yes, Blaine, oh god FUCK ME!" _

Blaine can't take it. He's trying really fucking hard here not to jerk himself off. He can't do it on Kurt' bed, he can't do it on Kurt' bed, he can't-

"Oh god, BLAINE!" he hears Kurt yell out.

"Oh, fuck it." Blaine groans, and pulls his dick out, immediately wrapping a hand around himself. He tries to keep his moans and groans to a minimum, but he doubts that Kurt can hear him. What with him moaning like a cheap whore.

"_Blaine, fuck. You feel so good. Oh god, I just want you in my ass forever. Fuck." Kurt moans, as Blaine thrusts in so hard he throws Kurt into the mattress._

"_Kurt," Blaine groans, slowing down a bit._

"_Oh no, don't slow down." Kurt growls. "You know what?" he pushes Blaine off of him, and throws him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and impaling himself on Blaine's cock straight away._

Blaine groans, and moves his hand faster, needing to come like no fucking tomorrow.

_Blaine moans loudly, and bucks his hips sharply as Kurt starts to ride him expertly, swiveling his hips every once in a while to throw Blaine for a loop._

Blaine can feel his orgasm coming, and boy is it coming fast. As soon as thought Blaine explodes, Blaine can feel the coil in the pit of his stomach snap, and he comes spectacularly into his hand.

"Yes Blaine, yes!" Blaine hears Kurt moan, and he can tell that Kurt's come as well.

Blaine doesn't even bother to clean up or anything afterward. He just lays there, his hand still wrapped around his flaccid cock. He hears the bathroom door open, and doesn't even bother to look up.

"Hmm. Now you wish you would have jerked me off, right?" Kurt teases.

Blaine flips him the bird, and Kurt chuckles. "I can use this mind reading thing against you. Keep that in mind the next time you deny me something."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Blaine accuses, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Kurt says, his hand flying to his chest dramatically. "I'm kidding. I would never blackmail you. And this was a one time thing." he says gesturing to his naked body then the bathroom. "I was desperate."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Oh come on babe, don't be bitter about it and come shower with me. No sex though. I have to have some boundaries."

"And no shower sex is your boundary?" Blaine asks, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes." Kurt answers. "So, are you coming?"

"I already did, thanks to you."

"Oh, that was a bad joke."

"Whatever." Blaine shrugs, and stands to join his boyfriend.

"Hey, I am sorry."

"Don't be. It may have been torturous at first, but I got off in the end. And besides that scene was really hot." Blaine states, pinching Kurt's ass flippantly.

"Really?" Kurt says, turning red.

"Mhhm. Like really hot." Blaine leans in capturing Kurt's lips in a scorching kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt warns, and Blaine knows he's about to go off on one of his lectures about how he's not ready to go all the way with him yet. Blaine is all too used to them.

"I know, I know. You're not ready."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit cruel, I mean one minute I have you fucking me mercilessly in my mind, and the next I'm telling you I don't want to go all the way with you." Kurt says, biting his lower lip.

"You are one complicated boy." Blaine laughs, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Says the one who can read minds." Kurt returns.

"You're right, we're both fucked up."

Kurt throws his head back and laughs loudly, the sound echoing in the large bathroom.

"Oh hey, Finn asked if I could play football with the guys later."

"Okay." Kurt says, going to turn the shower on.

"Can I?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, I'm not your mother, you don't have to ask me permission to play football with the guys."

"But they're your friends."

"Yeah, I know and hopefully after today they can be your friends too. I really want you guys to get along." Kurt says, getting into the shower and gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

"I'm sure we'll get along great. Everybody loves me." Blaine smiles, as he steps in.

"_Hopefully not in the way I do." _

"What?" Blaine says, not sure if he heard Kurt's thought right.

"Nothing, dear." Kurt says. He grabs his shampoo, and begins to lather up Blaine's hair, and Blaine has a really hard time not rolling his eyes back at how amazing Kurt's fingers feel on his scalp right now.

"Okay, so it's cool if I hang out with the guys today?"

"Yeah, all of New Directions is going, so me and the ladies will be there cheering our boyfriends on."

Blaine grins, and leans in to kiss Kurt, a little bit of the suds from the shampoo falling onto Kurt's nose. "Will you be cheering the loudest?"

"Of course, me and my high voice will put all of the other girls to shame." Kurt assures. "You had better make sure your team wins though. I can't be bringing home no losers."

Blaine gasps dramatically. "Oh, then I'm going to have to make sure I win. God knows I don't want to be a loser."

"Mmm. Are you sure you know how to play football? I know you like it, but liking it and playing it are two different things."

"Yeah, I play. I used to be on the team at my old high school."

"Oh really? You never told me that?" Kurt says, his eyes straying to Blaine's muscles.

"_Hmm that's probably how he got those muscles."_

"Yeah, it's not something I like to tell people about."

Kurt looks up, and knits his eyebrows together. "Why not?" he inquires.

"Because when the team found out I was gay, they turned out to become my worst tormentors. I don't really want to talk about this right now Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt says, dropping the sponge he was holding in his hand to hug his boyfriend. Blaine freezes for a minute, and then grips Kurt tightly, ignoring the friction caused when their wet cocks rub together.

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

"No, just… I can't tell you that story right now. It hurts too much." Blaine says, straightening out, and picking up the sponge off the floor.

"That's okay. You tell me whenever you're ready." Kurt soothes, grabbing the sponge from Blaine's trembling hands, and starts to scrub Blaine's body gently.

"Thank you." Blaine is truly grateful that he has a boyfriend who is willing to wait. Who isn't pressuring Blaine to tell him about his rough past. Blaine is so thankful for Kurt.

"Let's stop talking about that then." Kurt suggest, and Blaine nods. "Let's just finish showering so that we can go downstairs face my family, then you can impress me on the field."

Blaine chuckles, and kisses Kurt again. "Oh, I'm going to impress the hell out of you. I'm really good."

"What position did you use to play?" Kurt asks, turning the water off, and stepping out onto the fluffy white bath mat.

"Quarterback." Blaine answers, and joins Kurt.

"Oh, really?" Kurt steps back, and looks Blaine up and down. "Yeah, you look like a quarterback."

"And how do you know how a quarterback is supposed to look?"

"I used to be on the football team." Kurt says, nonchalantly.

Blaine's eyes widen marginally, and suddenly he has an image of his boyfriend in those tight pants, running up and down a field with a football, and God does he look hot doing it.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was the kicker, for like one game though. I scored the winning goal." Kurt says smugly.

"You did?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you…uhm do you still have the uniform?" Blaine asks, timidly.

"Why? Did you want to see me in it?"

"Maybe." Blaine smiles, coyly.

"I don't think I have it anymore, I may have burned it." Blaine gasps. "What? I really only did it to impress my dad. I may still have my cheerios uniform though." He finishes absentmindedly.

Blaine chokes on his own spit for a second.

"You were a cheerio?" he questions.

Kurt nods. "Yup, I will admit I may not have liked the material of the uniform, but it made me look fantastic. Well, at least my ass."

Oh my god, now the image of football player Kurt is being replaced by cheerio Kurt, and cheerio Kurt is a hell of a lot better than football player Kurt. Oh damn, Blaine you already came once today. Calm down boy.

"You know what, I think I still have it. It's probably buried deep inside my closet, but it's still there." Kurt says, a tiny hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh god." Blaine groans, his hands flying to his crotch to try and cover the tent that has formed. Kurt looks down, and chuckles.

"Really? Just from me talking about my cheerio uniform?"

"That and the image that popped into my head." Blaine says, thinking of any possible thing to get his cock to fall down.

"Try vaginas. It always work for me." Kurt suggests, and Blaine thinks of that particular female organ. Oh will you look at that, it works.

"Better?" Kurt asks, in the middle of toweling his hair.

"Better."

"Come on, let's get dressed, and go get something to eat." Kurt says, and walks out the door and into his room.

Blaine shakes his head, and follows Kurt out, thinking of all the ways he can convince his boyfriend to show him that cheerios uniform.

Maybe the football one too. Oh wait, Kurt said he probably burned that one.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't really know how this came to my mind, but I ended up writing this instead of the ND bonding chapter I had in mind. I promise that next chapter will be the boys playing football, while the girls watch. And as a special treat I'm making it a shirts vs. skins game. So be prepared for that.

So, review and let me know what you think about this. I may put cheerio Kurt in my other fanfic though.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **so here it finally is the long awaited ND bonding chapter. I want to say straight out that I don't know diddly squat about football. I may have seen it for 3 years but I was in the marching band for Christ sake, that doesn't mean I paid any attention to the actually football. So, in order to not embarrass myself I switch from Blaine's POV to Kurt's for a little while. It's nice because I think Kurt needs his girl time with the ladies.

And I want to warn you now, there is no smut in here. This chapter kind of takes a turn from the usual happy, funny fluff I write. Not too drastic of a turn, but a turn none the less.

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think I dressed appropriately?" Kurt asks, as him, Blaine and Finn walk towards the rest of New Directions who were waiting for them in the far side of the small park.<p>

Blaine looks Kurt up and down, inspecting his outfit. His boyfriend is dressed in skinny jeans, a light blue button down, and plain black and white Chuck Taylors. This is actually the most casual Blaine's ever seen him.

"Yeah babe, you're dressed fine."

Kurt grins broadly, and laces his and Blaine's hands together.

"You guys are like sickening cute, you know that?" Finn comments, his eyes never leaving the happy couple.

Kurt sticks his tongue out at his brother, and Finn laughs. The boys reach the rest of the group, and Kurt is immediately engulfed in a sea of girls, all wanting to get their hands on their friend.

"Kurt!"

"Calm down ladies, I'll give all of you a hug just let me breathe." Kurt gasps, and the girls all let go of him, each of them giggling lightly.

"So, hello." Kurt says, extending his arms out to hug each of the girls separately, Brittney holding on a little longer than all the others. "Oh, how I've missed you. How are you?"

"We're good, missing you of course." Rachel says, her eyes darting from Kurt to Blaine to their clasped hands. Kurt notices and figures it's time to throw Blaine into the shark tank.

"Ladies, I'm not sure you've been properly introduced to Blaine." Kurt says, pulling a frightened looking Blaine front and center.

"We already know Blaine." Santana states, rolling her eyes obviously.

"Yes, you know Blaine Warbler, you haven't met Blaine my boyfriend." Kurt says, and waits a second for all of the girls to start freaking out. After a few seconds the girls start squealing so loudly the boys on the field turn and glare at them.

"Hi ladies," Blaine smiles warmly, deciding to be daring and take a peek into the girls minds.

"Ahhh, I'm so happy for you guys." Mercedes screams. _"You better take care of my boy."_

"_Ooo he's cute. Hummel you bagged yourself a hottie." _

"_I like his curly hair. It's like a bowl of Spaghetti-o's." _

"Oh, you guys this is great_ " Who knows if they'll ever need any sex advice I can always help you them with that. I have two gay dads and-"_

Okay, Blaine stops right there. He doesn't need to know about Rachel Berry's gay dad's sex life.

"How long have you been together?" Tina asks, shyly.

"Around three weeks." Kurt answers, smiling grandly

"Three weeks? And I'm only finding about this now?" Mercedes says, reproachfully.

"Sorry 'Cedes, I was busy." Kurt apologizes, and Mercedes giggles.

"_You're lucky I love you white boy." _She thinks and Blaine smiles.

"Busy fucking each other's brains out." Santana adds. Kurt throws her a scandalized look, and Blaine thinks he may slap her.

"I think that's none of your fucking business Satan." He snaps, his irritated tone making itself clear.

"So," Blaine says, cutting in before Kurt and Santana get into a catfight. "Who's playing?"

"The boys," Quinn answers, waving the other boys over. The boys run over to the girls, and after shaking hands with Blaine are dividing themselves up.

"Wait, we're uneven." Blaine points out, and the guys are about to give up and sit down when Santana speaks up,

"Actually someone is coming, so you'll be even."

"Who?" All the boys say in unison, and the question is answered for them when they see Dave Karofsky walking up to them. Immediately Blaine shoves Kurt behind him, and takes a protective stance in front of him.

"What the hell Santana?" Finn says, eyeing Karofsky venomously.

"Shut up Finn, I invited him here. He's dating me, and said he wanted to come. Take it as a sign he's becoming a better man." Santana defends, walking over to Karofsky's side. All of New Directions glaring at them.

"_What the actual hell, Karofsky's gay." _Kurt thinks, and Blaine nods solemnly. He'll be damned if Karofsky joins in on this.

"I'm not okay with this." Blaine says.

"Me neither." Kurt agrees, and everybody else silently concurs with him.

"Look, I know I was really messed up to you in the past Kurt…" Dave starts, but Kurt cuts him off.

"Messed up? You ran me out of McKinley, Karofsky. You're the reason why I don't see my friends every day. You're the reason why I never felt safe at that school." he argues, and Karofsky looks down, frowning.

"I know, I was a dick, and Santana's made me realize that. She made me see the error of my ways. I went home to think about all of the things that I've done to you, and looking back on that I feel really bad. I was an asshole to you Kurt, and if you don't want to forgive me then I understand. I just wanted to apologize to you. Man to man." Karofsky looks at Kurt in the eye and he actually look like he's being sincere.

Kurt bites his lower lip slightly, and finally holds his hand out for Karofsky to shake.

Blaine looks at Kurt's hand incredulously. Was he actually thinking about forgiving Karofsky for everything he's done to him?

Karofsky smiles, and shakes Kurt's hand. "I'm not entirely forgiving you. But, your apology sounded genuine enough." Kurt says.

"Uhm babe, what are you doing?" Blaine says, pulling Kurt aside a bit.

"I just want to move past this. He's willing to come here where all of New Direction is, and he knows that they hate him, and apologize. I think he's being sincere. And like I said I want to move past this. I'm not going to be his best friend, but it would be nice if I could guide him. Be sort of like his gay mentor." Kurt whispers, and Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"I was your gay mentor, Kurt." he states, the little green monster inside of him rearing it's ugly head.

"Trust me, I'm not going to fall for him. You know I only love you." Kurt says.

"_Please Blaine, move past this with me."_ He pleads, jutting his lower lip out.

"For you."

Kurt smiles, and kisses Blaine gently on the lips. "Thank you."

"Hey dudes," Sam says. "We kind of want to play now if that's okay with you."

Kurt untangles himself from Blaine and kisses him on the forehead before pushing him in the direction of the other guys. "Go get 'em tiger." He urges, and Blaine laughs before running off toward the guys direction.

"Alright, let's divide ourselves up, three to a team. We're playing shirts vs. skins so whoever is comfortable with showing partial nudity, raise your hand." Puck says, throwing his hand up in the air. Sam raises his hand too, clearly grabbing at any opportunity to show off his washboard abs. Blaine thinks about it for a second and then raises his hand up too. He's comfortable with his body, and he wants to impress Kurt. No wait, he wants his boyfriend to drool, and resist the urge to run onto the field and ravish the hell out of him.

_Oh yes, let's make that happen. _Blaine thinks wickedly.

"Okay so on the skins we have, Blaine, Sam, and myself. And on the shirts we have Finn, Karofsky, and Mike. I'm surprised you're not on the skins Mike." Puck comments, and Mike shrugs.

"I'm actually getting tired of showing my abs." Mike says.

"Alright then, boys to your stations." Puck orders.

"First can we get water?" Finn suggests, and the boys nod in agreement.

"Fine. Pussies, don't even want to start without any water." Puck grumbles to himself.

Blaine laughs and begins to walk off to where the girls and Kurt have laid their lawn chairs out and where enjoying the glasses of lemonade that Quinn had brought.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

_Why are the boys coming back? _Kurt wonders, his question directed toward his telepathic boyfriend.

Blaine walks up to him, and kisses him.

"You guys really have to stop doing that." Finn says, sighing loudly.

"Sorry," Kurt giggles, and releases Blaine. Blaine smiles that tiny little smile he gets whenever Kurt and him are alone, about to do something dirty and Kurt is about to ask what he's doing when Blaine peels his shirt off, immediately earning gasps of surprise from the girls.

"Wanky." Santana calls out along with a wolf whistle. "Damn, Hummel, you scored." she says approvingly. Kurt turns away and blushes immensely.

_Damnit Blaine, you're doing this on purpose. Why would you go to the skins team? Oh my god you look so fucking hot. Not now Kurt not now. _

Blaine giggles lightly, making it clear that he _was _planning this. And he looks so damn hot that Kurt doesn't even care. He tears his eyes away from his delicious boyfriend to gauge at the reactions of the girls. Santana and Tina are staring at Blaine with a predatory expression, Rachel is looking like she wants to stare but is willing herself not to, Lauren, and Mercedes aren't even looking at Blaine but rather at Puck and Sam who have shed their shirts also, and even Dave is looking at Blaine with his mouth slightly open, and when he realizes that Kurt's looking at him closes his mouth and fixes his gaze on Santana.

Suddenly, Kurt's struck with an idea, something to really rile the girls up. "Hey babe, come here." he says, and looks into his bag, searching for his bottle of sunscreen. "Sit down." Blaine sits and Kurt starts to massage the lotion into his back in a seductive manner that has Santana's jaw on the floor.

"Oh Kurt, that feels good." Blaine moans lightly, but then stops remembering that they're in public.

"Wouldn't want you to get burned." Kurt states, and continues to rub the sunscreen on Blaine's skin, ignoring the jealous stares he receives from the girls.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's thigh discreetly, and Kurt knows Blaine's thoughts are going to enter his mind briefly.

"_I never pegged you to be an exhibitionist." _Blaine thinks.

_I'm not. I just wanted to make the girls drool over you._

"_Ah."_

"Uhm dudes," Finn says, "Can we play now."

"He's all yours." Kurt says, releasing Blaine after placing a kiss to his shoulder. "Go win for me."

"Totally." Blaine says, and Kurt smiles broadly. Blaine waves to the ladies and runs off to the field where it looks like Puck is already yelling plays at his team.

"Boy, you're so in love with him." Mercedes says.

"What?"

"You look at Blaine like… like he's your everything."

"He is." Kurt says without a shadow of a doubt, glancing to Blaine in the field, a little smile forming when he sees Blaine turn and smile at him brightly.

_I love you _he thinks. Blaine smiles even wider, and blows him a kiss. The girls aww, and Rachel even clutches at her heart.

"You guys are so cute together." She say, and the girls agree.

"I've never seen you so happy." Quinn states. "You two deserve each other."

"Okay, can we cut the emotional crap?" Santana interjects, "How is he in bed, Hummel?"

Kurt turns to stare at her. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Because everything is, now dish. Is he a top? Do you top? Does he have any kinks or fetishes, like spanking? A daddy kink."

"For the love of God Santana, please stop talking." Kurt says, covering his ears.

"Not until you tell me. Come on we're all curious." she begs, and Kurt turns to look at all the girls.

"Are you?" he asks, and the girls nod.

"We're curious." Tina says shyly.

Kurt sighs. Well might as well tell them. "Okay, Blaine and I have had sex." The girls clap and squeal, but Kurt shushes them. "Not like that, I mean we haven't gone all the way yet."

"So, it's only been oral right?" Santana says, and Kurt roll his eyes at her.

"Yes Santana, we've only had oral sex before." Not entirely true but he figures that what the ladies don't know wont hurt them.

"Did he swallow? Did you swallow?"

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves." Kurt retorts.

"Answer me and I'll stop being so annoying." Santana bites back, and Kurt huffs out angrily.

"Fine. We both swallowed. There happy?" He says, and turns his attention back to the game, just in time to see Blaine score a touchdown. " WOOO, GO BLAINE!" Kurt yells, and stands up to clap excitedly. Blaine waves, and returns to his position on the field, after having high fives Puck.

"So, you don't mind swallowing?" Santana asks, when Kurt sits back down.

"No, I actually liked it." The girls gasp.

"Really?" Rachel asks, he nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Yeah, it's a little bitter, but I think it was the fact that it was Blaine's…uhm… let's use the clinical term, semen, that made it not as gross." Kurt explains. "Hey, when you're in the moment you don't really give a shit if you're swallowing someone else's cum."

"He's right you know." Santana says, and the girls give her a look of disgust too. "Oh trust me when you guys start having sex you're going to know what we're talking about."

"So, when are you two going to have sex?" Mercedes inquires.

"We already have sex.' Kurt sates, his eyes wandering back to Blaine on the field.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "I mean, when are you going to have anal sex?"

"I don't know. I'm not really ready to have anal sex with Blaine yet. It's not that I don't want to have sex with him. I do. I really do, but I'm not ready to give myself entirely to him."

"Lame," Santana murmurs.

"Just because I don't go around giving myself away like you do Santana. I actually want my first time to mean something. I want to do it with someone I love, and that loves me. I may have discovered sex, but that doesn't mean that I'm throwing romance out the window." Kurt defends. "Besides we've only been dating for three weeks."

"But if you love each other then what's the point in waiting?" Tina asks.

"It just seems like the right thing to do." Kurt says. "Blaine seems to think so too. We're not rushing it, we don't want out relationship to turn into one of those sex only relationships. I like romance, going on dates, him pulling the chair out for me, buying me a single rose. I like all of that. Now, can we please stop talking about my sex life so I can watch the game?" he finishes.

"I think that's a good idea." Quinn says, and one by one the girls agree, even Santana, though she may have agreed after a particularly scathing glare from Kurt.

Kurt's relieved that the girls have stopped pestering him. He's open to talking to them of course, they're his best friends, but he's not comfortable in telling them everything about their sex life. That's something that he prefers to keep to himself, and Blaine of course. Kurt focuses his attention on Blaine, who is completely dominating, having scored every single touchdown for his team, much to Puck's chagrin.

Blaine wasn't kidding when he told Kurt he was good at this game. But Kurt's not focusing on Blaine's ability to catch a ball, or tackle someone twice as bigger than him, he was focusing on how damn hot he looks. His body is completely covered in sweat, and while this should be totally gross for Kurt it's really not. Not to mention the fact that Blaine looks so gorgeous on the field. When he crouches, he looks like a snake poised to strike, and when he runs, he runs with the grace of a cheetah. Damn, he was dapper even when he was playing football.

Now, all Kurt's imagining is Blaine pouncing on him with the same grace that he has while running. Oh damn you Blaine Anderson.

Blaine smiles, and takes a break to get some water. He turns to Kurt and smiles devilishly before dumping the water over his head, getting his curls nice and wet, and Oh my freaking God. The water rolls down Blaine's chest deliciously, and Kurt's mouth is on the floor.

"Oh my God, that's so hot." Santana says, staring at Kurt's boyfriend as well.

"Agreed." Mercedes concurs, along with all of the girls.

Kurt works to get his mouth closed, and his pants are start to get uncomfortably tight.

_Oh no, I cannot get a boner right now, especially in front of Santana. Crap, uhm oh fuck, Vaginas! Vaginas, vaginas, vaginas… there you go._

Blaine stops abruptly, and turns to looks at Kurt with a revolted expression, having seen what Kurt was thinking, and Kurt is about to laugh when Dave rams into Blaine, knocking him down to the floor with a sickening crack that was audible to where Kurt was sitting.

"Blaine!" Kurt yells, and is on his feet immediately, running towards his boyfriend with the girls on his heels.

"I'm so sorry." Dave says frantically, his hands in his hair. "I tried to stop, I did, but before I could it was too late."

"Blaine, baby wake up. Wake up." Kurt says hysterically, patting Blaine on the cheek.

_Baby, if you can hear me, wake up please._ He thinks, hoping that Blaine can hear him in his subconscious.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Fuck, I just fucked it all up. I'm sorry." Dave says, and steps back, worrying that he'll actually do more damage.

"Blaine," Kurt sobs. "Please." he begs. After a minute or two Blaine's eyes flutter open, weakly, but they flutter open.

"Kurt?" he whispers, and Kurt let's out a cry of relief.

"Oh, thank God." he cries, and buries his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Ow." Blaine winces, and Kurt's off of him in an instant. "No, no stay."

"I was hurting you." Kurt says, not wanting to touch Blaine to avoid further pain.

"Only a little." Blaine says, and tries to stand, but only ends up falling back with a cry of pain.

"Don't move, Blaine. We have to get you to the hospital."

Blaine groans loudly. "I don't want to Kurt, I'm sure I'm fine."

"You could have broken something." Kurt states. "We're going to the hospital." He says firmly. "Mercedes can you call an ambulance?"

Mercedes nods, and retreats a bit to call.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Dave says again, earning glares from everybody except Blaine.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it right?"

"Right! Right, I never meant to hurt anybody. It was an accident." Dave says.

"And I believe you." Blaine says. Earning a surprised look from Kurt.

_I thought you didn't completely trust him._

Blaine shrugs, or at least he tries to shrug.

"Stop moving." Kurt scolds.

"I can't really move." Blaine admits, and Kurt starts to get worried. "Don't worry I'm sure I can still move my legs." Blaine says, noticing Kurt's expression.

In a matter of minutes Kurt hears the ambulance arrive, and turns to face the group before he gets into the back. "Can you pick everything up, and meet me at the hospital?"

They all nod, and Finn places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He'll be fine, dude."

Kurt nods, holding back the tears, and turns away to get into the back of the ambulance with Blaine.

"Is it only you?" The paramedic asks, and Kurt nods.

"Can you drive slowly. My lower back really hurts." Blaine asks, and Kurt almost giggles.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I have no idea where this came from, but it popped into my head and I decided to roll with it. I needed to add some drama in here. If only a little bit of it. Don't worry about dearest Blaine he will be alright, it's not like I plan on making him a cripple. Sorry for the lack of smut in here, but I cannot keep on writing pure smutty chapters, I cannot.

Oh, and I'm sorry if I didn't write the Dave apologizing part well.

Reviews make me super duper happy. :D. (See?)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay, time to apologize profusely for my lack of updating. I am so sorry. Writer's block came and bit me in the ass. I started writing this thing last Tuesday but I was getting really unhappy by what came out and ended up taking a break from it in order to recharge my brain. I think I'm good now. Although, I'm still iffy on this chapter. I beg of thee please review and let me know if this is okay after you read it.

I saw that some of you wanted hospital!sex and I'm sorry, but I just cannot do that. I will write Nurse!Kurt next chapter though. I haphazardly put Blaine's parents in here so if that seems a bit, I don't know, odd I am sorry.

I posted a future!Klaine one-shot along with this. That's my apology for taking so damn long in updating this. It's called Bloom, read if you want to, and express your opinions on that.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up after what seems like forever, and the first thing he registers is the sharp pain coming from his wrist and strangely, his ass. He groans and tries to roll over but soft hands hold him in place.<p>

"Oh no, you don't." Comes his beloved Kurt's voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks blearily.

"I'm here." Kurt says, and strokes Blaine's side lightly.

"Can you flip me over? I want to look at your face." Blaine asks, he really doesn't like hearing Kurt's voice and not seeing the beautiful face that goes along with it. Kurt starts to move Blaine, and Blaine hisses. "Gently please."

"Yes, I know." Kurt says, and with a feather light touch flips Blaine over. Even though Kurt is moving him gently Blaine can still feel the pain that blooms on his ass.

"Ouch." Blaine hisses.

"Sorry, I know your tooshie hurts." Kurt apologizes.

"Tooshie?" Blaine laughs, never did he imagine that Kurt can make someone's ass sound so cute.

"It's a cute way to say ass." Kurt defends. "I can kiss it for you if you want." Blaine gasps loudly.

"You'd do that?"

Kurt nods, a bit of a blush creeping up on his face.

"Uhm, now?" Blaine says, and Kurt jumps up, shaking his head wildly.

"No!" He yells. "Sorry, I overreacted. I mean, I was only messing around. I'm not ready to do _that _now."

"Oh." Blaine says, slightly disappointed. He looks around and finds the room empty. Didn't Kurt tell everybody to meet him here? "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to go home. I said they didn't need to stay here. Dave wanted to stay though, the guys practically had to drag him out." Kurt informs.

"Wow."

"Yeah, he kept on saying that it was all his fault, and he wanted to see if you were okay."

"Wow." Blaine says again. "Santana is really reforming him."

"I'll say." Kurt says, and fall quiet again. Blaine doesn't like the sudden silence and asks Kurt a question.

"So, what's wrong with me?"

Kurt looks up at him and looks like he's about to smile. What? Why is he looking at Blaine amused?

"You broke your right wrist and your coccyx." Kurt informs him, fighting back a laugh at the end.

"My coccyx. My ass? Kurt, I broke my ass?" Blaine exclaims, disbelievingly. "How is that possible?"

Really, how is that possible? It seems like a weird bone to break.

"It's not that hard to break. Or so I was told." Kurt says, releasing a tiny little laugh. "They sedated you in order to fix your wrist because you were screaming so much." He finishes sadly.

"They did?"

Kurt nods, his lower lip quivering in the way it always does when he's about to cry.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine extends his arms out, and Kurt fits himself in, being mindful of Blaine's injured hand. "It's okay baby, don't cry."

"I was so scared, Blaine. What if you would have ended up paralyzed?" Kurt sobs.

"I didn't did I? I only ended up with a broken wrist and ass."

"Coccyx." Kurt corrects him, and the boys fall into laughter.

"Okay, Dr. Hummel." Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. "Hey think on the bright side though, if I would have been paralyzed then I would really be Professor X. think about it mind reading, the wheelchair. It would have worked out fine."

Kurt giggles, and pushes Blaine lightly. "You do realize that we wont be able to have sex if you're in a wheelchair, right?"

Blaine's eyes widen. "Yeah, didn't think about that. Then nevermind, being paralyzed doesn't seem like a cool idea anymore."

Kurt laughs loudly. _"Oh my sex addicted boyfriend."_

"Look who's talking Mr. oh Blaine, Blaine, right there oh god!." Blaine moans mockingly, throwing his head back and mimicking Kurt while Blaine's blowing him.

Kurt throws Blaine a death glare, and lifts his hand up as if to hit him upside the head. "Do you want another broken wrist? I'll make sure you can't jerk off, buddy." he threatens

Blaine falls silent at the threat, no, thank you he doesn't want to lose the luxury of jerking himself off thanks to Kurt breaking his working wrist. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Apology accepted." Kurt says, "Now, your parents are here if you want to see them."

Blaine groans loudly. "Oh Kurt, why did you call them? It's not that big of a deal."

"I had to. How do you think they'd react if I had delivered you home with all these injuries, and no excuse to why I didn't call to inform them?"

Well yeah, Kurt does have a point.

"How long am I here for?"

"Just for the night, until the pain in your toosh has subsided."

"The word toosh should not be as cute as you're making it out to be." Blaine states, reaching for the bed remote.

"It's part of my charm." Kurt smiles, and pushes the button for him. "So, should I call your parents?"

"Might as well." Blaine sighs, and Kurt kisses him lightly before standing up and walking out the door. A few seconds later he walks back in with two people who can only be Blaine's parents, looking like they had come straight from the office.

"Blaine, honey how are you feeling?" His mom says, rushing forward to engulf her son in a hug.

"Well mom, my ass hurts… a lot."

Blaine's mother giggles, and kisses his cheek.

_My poor baby._

Blaine's father steps forward, and places a hand on his shoulder. "You gave us a scare, son."

"Dad, it's not even that bad." Blaine groans, and his father gives him a stern look.

"You broke bones, Blaine. It seems pretty serious to me."

"Okay fine, it's bad, can you please not lecture me about it? It was an accident." Blaine pleads, and his father sighs.

"Alright. We just needed to make sure you were okay."

"Do you guys have to go to work?" Blaine asks, finding it pretty odd that his parents left their offices for something as minor as two small breaks.

"We do. We're sorry we can't stay any longer, we're on the brink of winning a case." Blaine's mother says, apologetically. "I hate to leave you alone."

"Kurt will stay with me. Right Kurt?" Blaine turns to look at his boyfriend expectantly. Kurt smiles, and leans down to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"Of course. I just have to clear it with my dad."

"_He should say yes, after all it was my fault you're in this hospital bed."_

Blaine whimpers quietly, he doesn't want Kurt to blame himself.

"I'll stay with him Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Kurt confirms.

"Kurt, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Bea, and Bradley? Did we not have a long conversation in the waiting room?" Bea says, smiling at Kurt who returns her smile instantly.

"Sorry, Bea."

Wait what? When did Kurt talk to his parents? He was feeling out of the loop. Oh dear god what if his mom indulged Kurt in some embarrassing baby stories. Oh no.

"_I'll explain later." _Kurt thinks, noticing Blaine's look of confusion.

"Well, Bea, we have to go. Blaine we'll be back tomorrow. You'll be fine with Kurt right?" Bradley says, throwing his coat on.

"Yes." Blaine responds, and holds his arms out to his mother, looking like an adorable child.

Kurt, and Bea giggle as Bea wraps her arms around her son. "Behave, and do what the doctors tell you to." she says sternly.

"_I will find out if you don't. I wonder if Kurt will tell me?"_

Blaine rolls his eyes. His mother was already conspiring with his boyfriend. "Yes mother."

"It was lovely to meet you Beatriz, you too Bradley." Kurt says, striding forward to shake hands with Bradley, and hug Bea.

"Likewise." Bradley says, smiling gently. Blaine looks at them. It was only a couple of months ago that Blaine's dad was not okay with him being gay, who made him fix cars in order to turn him straight. Now, looking at him actually getting along with his boyfriend, it brings a tear to Blaine's eyes.

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine, clearly trying to keep the tears in, and frowns.

"_Are you okay, amour?" _

Blaine nods, and waves at his parents as they walk out the door.

"No, you're not" Kurt says as soon as the door closes. "Tell me what's on that beautiful mind of yours." He sits down at the foot of Blaine's bed, and Blaine is not having that. He pats the spot next to him down with one hand, and calls Kurt over with the other one.

"Snuggle with me and I'll tell you."

Kurt smiles, and crawls up to Blaine's side quickly, settling himself in the comfort of Blaine's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking that it's really amazing that you and my dad got along." Blaine responds.

"Your dad is a nice man." Kurt states.

"He wasn't always." Blaine says seriously.

Kurt looks up at Blaine his eyebrows knitting together. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"_It's okay if you don't want to."_

"No." Blaine says, and Kurt looks down in disappointment. Blaine grabs onto his boyfriends chin and gently lifts up so that he can look at him. "I meant, no, I want to."

"Oh. Proceed."

"My dad, he's a good father. He paid attention to me like all fathers do to their sons, but when I started questioning my sexuality he began to grow distant. He still talked to me, but it was different. He started to make me do things that will straighten me out, like fixing up engines, playing football, going out on dates with girls. I wanted to be straight, and I wanted to please my dad so I did it. I fixed cars, I played football, and I went on dates with girls." Blaine says, sighing heavily when he mentions the dates.

"Did… you… have sex with any of these girls?" Kurt asks, in a small voice.

"_Please lie if you have."_

"No." Blaine answers immediately. "No, I am still a virgin. But that doesn't meant that they didn't try," he grimaces remembering this one time a girl tried to get her hands down his pants. "I hated it. I didn't like dating girls, I didn't like fixing cars, and I told my dad. I officially came out, not only to him but to my mom too. My mom accepted me right away, saying that I was her son and she would love me unconditionally."

"What about your dad?" Kurt whispers, his voice quivering.

"He stopped talking to me. He said that as long as I was gay he didn't want to speak to me."

"Oh no."

"It was horrible. My mom got him to start speaking to me eventually, but it wasn't the same. He only spoke to me when he absolutely needed to. I cried myself to sleep every night."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and rubs it soothingly.

"I started going out, drinking. I was a mess. One day I was out, getting drunk, when a guy slipped something into my drink and tried to get me to go home with him. I tried to resist, but he pulled me into his car. I actually thought he was going to succeed in taking advantage of me, but at a stoplight I jumped out and ran. Ran to wherever I could to get away from him. I ended up in a park a few miles outside of Westerville, and I was alone. I was scared, and I started looking back on the past couple of weeks and I didn't like what I had become. I had become something I never wanted to be. At that moment I stopped caring, I stopped trying to impress my dad because it wasn't getting me anywhere. I decided that if I tried to impress my dad anymore, then it was going to get me killed."

"_Don't say that." _Kurt thinks, too in shock to even say anything.

"It's true." Blaine says.

"So, what happened after? Did you stay in that park all night?"

"No, I…I called my dad." Blaine laughs humorlessly. "I called him as a last resort. I knew he was going to be angry with me and probably kick me out as soon as he picked me up, but I had to give it a shot. Luckily for me he agreed to pick me up, and when he got there he looked like he was crying. I boldly asked him why he was crying, and he said that he'd been watching me fall apart, and it killed him."

Kurt looks up at Blaine with hopeful eyes. _"This is the point where the story gets happy right?" _

"Right." Blaine says, flashing a brief smile. "He said he didn't want to ignore me any longer. Said that I was his little boy, and I will always be his little boy no matter who I decided to love. After that he's been the way he is now, supportive and loving."

"That's great," Kurt says, and smiles. "Your dad looks like he loves you."

"I'm glad he does." Blaine admits, "Don't get me wrong, your love is great, but there's nothing quite like a father's love."

"I know how you feel." Kurt says.

"_I don't know what I would do without my dad."_

Blaine sits up straight and hugs Kurt closer to him. "I'm really getting tired of crying." he chuckles.

"Me too."

"Then let's not."

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Blaine Anderson."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Blaine wonders, his hand lying casually on Kurt's thigh.

"Oh no you don't, we are not having sex in the hospital." Kurt says, and removes Blaine's hand.

"I wasn't suggesting we have sex in the hospital." Blaine says, trying to get his hand back on Kurt's thigh. "I just like having my hand here."

"Why?" Kurt asks, not removing Blaine's hand from it's perch this time around.

"I don't know, It's a thing I have. I've always said that when I get a boyfriend I want to place my hand on his thigh. In a totally not sexual manner." Blaine explains. "It's weird I know, but I find it comforting. When I was little and had a nightmare, my mom would pat me in the thigh comfortingly. It's been a soothing thing for me, and I've counted the day until I can do it to someone." Okay, Blaine was being downright cheesy. He didn't care though. He was allowed to be cheesy. At least for a little bit.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt says, and throws his arms around Blaine's neck. "Then in that case keep your hand there. Just don't go near my crotch. At least not now."

Blaine giggles. "Whatever you say, darling."

The boys lay down, snuggling together in the scratchy bed sheets. Blaine squeezes Kurt as tightly as he can despite the pain on his wrist and his ass.

"Blaine, stop squeezing me so tight. You'll hurt yourself even further."

"I'll hurt my what?" Blaine asks, smirking. He wants to hear Kurt say it, that cute little name he has for his ass.

"_What? Are you really that- oh my god!" _The little light bulb inside of Kurt's head goes off and Blaine has the sudden urge to burst into laughter.

"You were saying?" he asks, and Kurt huffs out frustratingly.

"No. not if you're going to make fun of me."

"Oh come on, pleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee." Blaine pleads, using Kurt's puppy dog face.

"_Oh no, not the puppy dog face. It's my face." _Kurt thinks, and Blaine juts his lower lip out even further. "Fine. Blaine please stop squeezing me so tight if not you'll hurt your wrist and your _tooshie _even further." Kurt says, overemphasizing the word tooshie.

"Oh my god you sound so cute when you say that," Blaine gushes,and Kurt giggles.

"_God, my boyfriend can be such a child sometimes." _

"Of course, darling." Blaine laughs, and Kurt joins him. Laughing as if they need it to live. After all that's happened today they need a good laugh.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, loosening his hold on his boyfriend."

"Yes, _mon amour_."

Blaine tentatively looks up at Kurt through his lashes, "Sing to me."

"I don't have any music." Kurt points out.

Damn, he's right. Well Blaine really doesn't care if there's no music, all he wants it to listen to his perfect angel sing. All he wants is to listen to his beautiful voice.

"Sing with no music. You can do that right?"

"_I sing better with background music." _

"Please." Blaine pleads.

Kurt sighs, and nods.

"Yay."

"Oh my god, Blaine. You are such a child sometimes."

Blaine grins jubilantly, and even claps his hands to prove to his boyfriend that yes, he is indeed one overgrown child. Kurt just rolls his eyes, and playfully ruffles Blaine's hair.

"You're lucky I love you." he says, kissing him on the nose. "So, what do you want me to sing?"

"You pick. Surprise me."

"You have to promise to not read my mind though." Kurt warns, and Blaine nods. "Swear you wont."

Blaine sighs pointedly, and places his hand over his heart. "I swear I will not read your mind to see what song you will sing to me, my sweetheart."

"Good." Kurt thinks for a few minutes, and Blaine wants nothing more than to peek into his mind and read it, but no. He promised Kurt he wouldn't do that.

"Aha." Kurt says after what seems like forever. "I got it. Mind you the song is not in my range, but I'm obsessed with it right now. Okay ahem. You know what I think I have this song on my iPod without the vocals. Let me see…yes." Kurt pulls his headphones out, and turns his iPod up on full blast before hitting play. What meets Blaine's ears makes him smile hugely. Kurt's right this song doesn't fit his range, but he's sure that Kurt will sing the hell out of it nonetheless.

Kurt takes a deep breath and starts to sing,

_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts _

_The warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms_

_Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?_

_For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt_

Blaine sits and listens intently to Kurt. His voice is much higher than Marcus Mumford, but somehow it works. It's a really weird choice of song but the way Kurt's singing it, with passion just like he sings everything else, is making it less weird. Blaine loves how Kurt stands up to move around the room, using it as his stage. He loves it so much that he actually wants to stand up and dance with Kurt, but his tooshie prevents him from doing so. So, he'll just settle for singing along with Kurt.

_And my head told my heart_

_Let love grow._

_But my heart told me head_

_This time no, this time no_

Kurt smiles as Blaine sings the chorus with him, but holds out his hand as if to say "Darling, the verses are all mine."

_We'll be washed and buried one day my girl_

_And the time we were given will be left for the world_

_The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by the plague_

_So let the memories be good for those who stay_

Blaine giggles to himself. It's funny how Kurt doesn't change the noun today. Usually he always says he instead of she or boy instead of girl. But not today. Kurt stops his gliding to come to a halt in front of Blaine, and Blaine takes his cue to start singing again,

_And my head told my heart_

_Let love grow._

_But my heart told me head_

_This time no, this time no_

_The shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved_

_Was the same that sent me into your arms_

_And the pestilence has won when you are lost and I am gone_

_And no hope, no hope will overcome_

_But if your strife strikes at your sleep_

_Remember spring swaps snow for leaves_

_You'll be happy and wholesome again_

_When the city clears and sun ascends_

Kurt runs the length of the room as the music grows and falls to his knees in front of Blaine, Miming the trumpet solo. Blaine has to admire the raw performer in Kurt. That boy was born to entertain whether it be a crowd of hundreds or just Blaine.

_And my head told my heart_

_Let love grow._

_But my heart told me head_

_This time no, this time no_

The boys end the song, Kurt panting slightly. Blaine beckons him to him, and Kurt stands up and scuttles to Blaine, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Lay with me."

Kurt obliges, carefully laying next to Blaine to now hurt him any further.

"You sang beautifully." Blaine commends him, kissing his forehead proudly.

"Thank you." Kurt smiles, leaning into Blaine's touch. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'm sure." Blaine assures Kurt. "It's getting late, do you want to go to sleep?"

"I get to stay snuggled up with you right?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Right."

"And I'm not going to hurt your tooshie right?"

"Right."

"Okay, good." Kurt yawns, and sets his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine reaches over and flicks the light switch off before leaning his head back into the stiff pillow.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you didn't end up paralyzed."

Blaine laughs. "I'm really glad too. It would have been a shame if I couldn't have sex with you."

"_Really?"_

"Really. Kurt, I want to have sex with you. Only 'till you're ready of course, I want to give myself to you. And if I didn't have use of my… cock, then I would have gone crazy because it would have meant that I wouldn't have been able to give you something I really want to give to you." He hears Kurt sniff loudly, and looks down to find Kurt wiping away at the tears that have fallen from his eyes, trying to be discreet about it.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Blaine asks, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

"I'm f-fine. Blaine, I want to give myself to you too," he whispers, almost inaudibly. "but until I'm ready. I want you to be my first."

"Oh Kurt, you do?"

"Yes, it's always been you. The reason why I never went out with anybody else was because I was saving myself for you. You're the one I want to give my virginity too and the fact that you want to do the same, makes me really happy that I waited for you."

Blaine feels his eyes stabbing him with tears, and for once he's not holding them in. He lets them fall free. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt responds, raising his head to try and reach Blaine's lips. Blaine meets him halfway and kisses Kurt sweetly, softly, no real urgency in it.

"Can I show you something before you go to sleep?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods his head looking into Kurt's mind one more time tonight. The picture that meets Blaine's eyes nearly makes him break out into tears again.

Kurt and Blaine are in their happy place, and Blaine is making love to Kurt. No fucking, just making love among the wildflowers. It's sweet, and slow, and so, so beautiful.

"Kurt…" Blaine starts but can't finish his sentence. He's truly at a loss of words by what Kurt's just shown him.

"When I'm ready I want you to make love to me like that, not particularly in a field of wildflowers, but you get the gist of it."

Blaine blinks away the tears, and leans down to kiss Kurt once more. "Of course I will, I promise."

Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, and rests his head down on his chest again. "Good. Now sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you. And your tooshie too."

Blaine giggles like a mad man. God, his boyfriend was so adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again I apologize for this taking long to get here. I hope it was good enough for you guys.

The song in it is "Winter Winds" by Mumford & Sons. I know it seems out of place, but I'm really obsessed with that song right now, and thought, wouldn't it be cool if Kurt sang it. So, there you go.

I'm going to apologize in advance because I have an inkling that I might not update much this week. I have a sleepover to attend on Wednesday and I'm going to be gone until Thursday. And if I get a chapter done that day I wont be able to post until next Tuesday because the library is closed on Friday and I have family visiting for the weekend. So I am really sorry if you don't see an update from me until Tuesday.

Review and let me know how this was?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit of a filler. I blame this whole fourth of July weekend for the suckiness of this. I had absolutely no time to write, and ended up writing this along with two more chapters of my other stories in like two hours. It may not seem all that hard, but it was fucking hard. there;s a bunch of story breaks in here, mostly because I switch POV's for a while. you should be able to tell which is which.

Thank you all who review. You guys rock, and can I make a request? I am a shitty drawer and I kinda want someone to draw Kurt and Blaine in their happy place. I would do it myself but like I said I can't draw worth shit. So I call upon you my loyal readers, can someone do this please with cherries on top. Like I will seriously write a scene of your choice if you do this for me.

Anyways, selfish tendencies aside, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I once again own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I can walk." Blaine says, trying to shoo his boyfriend away.<p>

"No, let me help you. I'm going to be your nurse for the next couple of days, so I should get started right now."

Blaine sighs, and allows Kurt to help him stand. He's just gotten discharged from the hospital this afternoon, and he's currently in the process of going from his hospital bed to the wheelchair brought in for him. He can actually walk just fine, but hospital rules say he has to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Damn doctors.

Kurt was the only one who came to pick up Blaine, seeing as both his parents were still working on that big case, which was looking to take the case to New York. Blaine was all used to it though. His parents are loving, but hardly ever there.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your parents?" Kurt asks, as he helps Blaine into the wheelchair.

"I'm sure. They're working and as much as they love me, if they lose this case they'll be really mad." Blaine explains.

"I don't like the fact that they didn't pick you up."

"I don't either, but you're here." Kurt smiles a little at that.

"_Of course I am."_

Blaine smiles back if only for a second. "Now, wheel me out of here, navigator." he points forward, and Kurt giggles.

"_You have to get tired of me thinking you're a dork."_

"Never." It's true, Blaine actually likes it when Kurt calls him a dork. In his mind or out loud. Blaine takes pride in being a nerd, and even though Kurt jokes about it Blaine knows that he secretly loves it.

Kurt pushes Blaine forward, smiling at the nurses on the way.

"Run down the hall and let go." Blaine says, leaning forward a little to get more speed.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"Yes, that's the point of a wheelchair when you're not paralyzed." Blaine answers, giggling giddily.

"Do you want to break your ass again?" Kurt says, and Blaine immediately takes his statement back. No, thank you, his actually still hurts quite a bit. But thanks to painkillers he can hardly feel it.

"No, thank you."

"_Aha, thought so."_

Blaine scowls the rest of the way through the hospital. Despite the obvious danger, he wanted Kurt to propel him through the hospital like superman. Then he would really be a superhero.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills," Kurt says once they get outside to where Kurt's navigator complete with Finn is waiting for them. "Are you really mad that I wouldn't push you down the hall?"

Blaine pouts, and turns his head away from Kurt childishly. "Hmph,"

"Blaine, that was dangerous." Blaine still keeps his head turned away from Kurt, but mutters something along the lines of 'fun killer.'

"Look, I'll make it up to you, I'll blow you tonight." Kurt whispers, and Blaine's head perks up.

"But wont that hurt my tooshie?" He inquires.

"Not with the painkillers, the doctor said the break isn't that bad. The pain is actually misleading you." Kurt explains, "me giving you a blow job should be just fine."

"Whoa dude, I did not need to hear that." Finn says, coming up to help Blaine into the car.

"Sorry, but don't act like you don't know Blaine and I have a sex life." Kurt says, flagging someone from the hospital to take the wheelchair back in.

"Can Blaine walk without the wheelchair?" Finn asks curiously.

"Yes, I can." Blaine says, walking over to the car with a slight limp.

"_Why is Blaine limping if his ass is broken?"_

Blaine glowers at Finn, who just passes it off as Blaine being irritable about his ass being broken.

"Finn, drive back to the house so we can drop you off before I take Blaine home." Kurt says, situating himself in the back with Blaine.

"He's not staying with us?"

"No, I'm staying with him."

"Did Burt let you do that?" Finn asks.

"Yeap, I carefully explained that Blaine was going to need all the help he can get, and since his parents weren't going to be around much I wanted to take care of him."

"What about school?" Finn says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Blaine and I both board at Dalton. I'll go back tomorrow, but until Blaine's tooshie gets better I'll be sleeping over at his house."

Finn bursts out laughing, and Kurt actually leans forward to place his hand on the wheel to stop Finn from driving them over a cliff. "Finn, eyes on the fucking road!"

"Dude, tooshie?" Finn guffaws loudly. "That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard."

"Will it be funnier from the grave?" Kurt scolds, and smacks Finn's head with his free hand. "Look at the road! Geez, sometimes I wonder how you got your license."

"Sorry dude, here I stopped." Finn says, placing both hands firmly on the wheel. "Is Blaine alive back there? I don't hear anything from him."

"_If I killed him just by laughing then that's going to be some record. Wait, I can't kill him with laughter… no I can't"_

"I'm fine." Blaine pipes up from the back. And Finn breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, cool."

"Finn can you just drive, please." Kurt begs, and Finn nods.

"_How long will I go to jail for if I murder my stepbrother?"_

Blaine places his hand on Kurt's thigh. _"A really long time. I hope you're not planning on doing it. I don't want to even think about what they'd do to a hot little slice like you in prison."_

"_I think what I'm worried about is that ghastly orange jumpsuit."_

"_Always the one to think about fashion."_

"_Of course."_

Blaine giggles slightly and leans into Kurt's shoulder. "Finn can you turn the radio up?"

"No!" Kurt nearly yells, "I'll do it."

Blaine and Finn laugh quietly. "Yeah, you do it."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your parents don't mind me staying here for the week?" Kurt asks as they step into Blaine's grand house.<p>

"They don't, Kurt. They're actually really glad you're keeping me company," Blaine says, and makes to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, let me help you," Kurt rushes forward and grabs Blaine by the waist.

"Kurt, I'm perfectly capable of- oh ouch that kind of hurts," Blaine winces at every step of the stairs. "Okay, my tooshie hurts now."

"It's the stairs," Kurt giggles. "You'll be fine once we're in your room."

"This way." Blaine says, leading the way up the stairs and into what was obviously his bedroom.

Kurt lets out a gasp as he steps in.

"_Wow."_

It's huge. So huge that a queen sized bed and a decent sized couch fit here without overcrowding. There's an entertainment center stocked with what looks like hundreds of movies, and a dark wooden desk that sits in the corner, complete with laptop, paperwork and all. On the far side of the room is where Blaine keeps his instruments, two beautiful acoustic guitars stand facing the room as if Blaine was showing them off, and right next to them was a beautiful ukulele and an electric guitar. Kurt's in complete awe of the room, he can't say anything because he was at a loss of words.

"It's a bit much," Blaine says, noticing his boyfriends silence. "I'm an only child, so my parents felt the need to spoil me. Don't worry they still keep me humble." he adds.

"_I'll say. My god his room is gorgeous. How the hell have I never been here before?"_

Blaine laughs lightly. "Kurt, are you okay?" He asks. Concerned at Kurt's silence.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…wow."

"It's just a room," Blaine says, unfazed. "So, I feel like I smell like a hospital, do you need to help me in the shower, or…"

"No, you can shower on your own. If you need anything yell at me."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's jaw lightly. "I'll be out in a few." he says before he disappears through the door.

* * *

><p>"What do I do now?" Kurt wonders. "Hmm, let's explore," he wanders around the room, and finds various items that have him smiling. Clearly the room conveys Blaine's personality perfectly, the desk is strewn with papers; most of them are handwritten sheet music. Curiosity gets the best of Kurt and he starts leafing through stopping when he sees his name written on a sheet.<p>

'Kurt's song (find a better title)' it reads in Blaine's scrawl.

Blaine wrote him a song? A boy actually wrote Kurt a song. Kurt smiles as he begins to read it, and puts the lyrics and music together. If the music sounds this beautiful in his head Kurt could only imagine it played with actual instruments. He feels his eyes begin to water and puts the paper back in it's place to avoid ruining it with his tears. He crosses the room to Blaine's bed and sits next to his bedside table. He notices his face staring back at him from the table and leans in to see. It's a picture of himself.

_When did Blaine get this?_

Oh, now he remembers. Blaine took this picture. It's a picture of himself sitting in the senior commons looking through his sheet music. Kurt remembers that Blaine had said his name and he had looked up, smiling briefly so that Blaine could take the picture. At the time Kurt didn't know why Blaine had wanted a photo of him, but now he knows. Blaine had been smitten with him since last year, when this was taken.

Kurt smiles widely, and lays back onto Blaine's pillows and dozes off.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks back into his room after his refreshing shower and very nearly giggles when he sees his boyfriend sleeping soundly on his bed, a picture of himself clutched in his hands.<p>

_I don't want to wake him up, he looks so cute._

Blaine really doesn't want to, but the pain in his ass is coming back and he really needs Kurt to run downstairs to get him a glass of water to take his medicine with. Even though he hates himself for doing this, Blaine walks over and gently shakes his boyfriend to rouse him from his slumber.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Blaine smiles. "Is my room that boring that you felt the need to doze off?"

"No!" Kurt says immediately. "No, I'm just a tad bit tired, I didn't get so much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Blaine says.

"I was up most of the night worrying about you." Kurt admits.

"Oh Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?"

"I know, I know; I just can't help it. I worry a lot." Kurt chews on his bottom lip, and Blaine reaches out and plucks it, pulling it away from Kurt's teeth.

"And I love that you worry about me, but don't overexert yourself. You'll make yourself sick with all that worrying. Either that or you'll get gray hairs."

"I will not." Kurt says, his hands flying up to smooth his hair.

"You will too. Then I'm going to go broke for buying you loads of hair dye." Blaine laughs at Kurt's horrified expression.

"Then I won't be pretty anymore."

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful." Blaine says, loving the blush that creeps up on Kurt's cheeks.

"No, I'm not." _"I'm too skinny, I have pear hips, I'm too tall, and I have a bubble butt."_

"You really need to stop doing that." Blaine says, looking at Kurt in the eye.

"What?"

"The whole I'm just an ugly hermit thing. You're literally the most beautiful person I've met. Inside and out."

Kurt smiles sheepishly. "Is that why you wrote me a song?" he asks timidly.

Blaine looks to his desk and finds his papers in a different order than how he's left them. Well, they were in order now.

"_Oh, he's not saying anything. Should I not have said that. Oh, I shouldn't have looked._"

"You saw it?" Blaine asks.

"I snooped around for a bit," Kurt admits. "Sorry."

"Kurt you have nothing to apologize for. I was going to show you anyway." Blain says, leaning forward to get closer to Kurt. "Did you like it?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I loved it."

"Really?"

Kurt pulls Blaine in for a kiss. "Really. I nearly cried."

"You did not."

"I did. It was beautiful."

Blaine smiles, going a little red. "It's all for you."

"I love you. Have I told you that yet?"

"Like a million times, but keep on saying it. I never get tired of hearing it."

Kurt smiles wide, and leans in for yet another kiss. "_Je t'aime, mon amour."_

"_Je t'aime aussi, chers" _

Kurt smile even bigger. _"Ahh, I love when you speak French, it's so sexy. Almost as sexy as when you speak Italian. I said almost."_

Blaine giggles, and makes to move closer to Kurt but a sharp pain in his tooshie stops him.

"Kurt, baby, do you think you can get me a glass of water from the kitchen?"

"Sure, I just need to know where it is."

"Just walk down the stairs and take a right, go straight and then make a left. It's the first door." Blaine informs him.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'll bring the bags while I'm at it." Kurt kisses Blaine' forehead and walks out of the room. Blaine throws himself down onto the bad and then regrets it instantaneously.

"Ow, my ass." He groans, and gingerly positions himself so that he's sitting against the headboard.

Oh, this next week is going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See, filler. I'm sorry about the shitty quality of this chapter you guys. I promise next chapter will be better.

Remember, reviews are love.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was stumped on this chapter, I had no idea what to write, so I wrote some smut and put a song in here. Hope you all like.

Oh, and a special little shoutout to **youngandobsessed** she writes 'Kryptonite' and I'm obsessed with it. It's a Glee/Superman Klaine fic and it's fabulous, go read it. I'm giving her a shoutout because I left her a review and she messaged me back saying that she loves this story and was happy that I reviewed hers. So, hon, this chapter is for you.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was not having a good week. It's Thursday and he's been suffering. His broken ass isn't making things better along with his broken wrist. He's completely bed ridden, left with only the things Kurt leaves for him in the morning before he departs for school. Blaine can walk, but he's just so lazy. He hasn't even shaved. Yeah, it's that serious.<p>

Everyday, Kurt gets here at exactly 3:30 and he tends to Blaine's every need, even though Blaine protests greatly. Kurt says that he's happy to do it, says that he loves nursing Blaine's tooshie back to health.

Today's different though, it's 4:00 and Kurt's not back yet. He hasn't even called Blaine. Blaine starts to get worried, What if he was mugged? What if he decided that he doesn't want to be Blaine's nurse anymore?

"Blaine," comes his Kurt's voice from downstairs, and Blaine breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm still up here," he yells back.

It takes Kurt a little while to climb the grand staircase, but he gets there in the end; and instead of walking straight into Blaine's room, knocks.

"Come in," Blaine responds, wondering why the hell Kurt just doesn't walk in.

"_Okay Hummel, you can do this." _Kurt thinks and pushes the door open. Blaine's jaw drops to the floor and his eyes promptly bug out of his head when he takes in his boyfriends appearance. Kurt is wearing what looks like his tightest pair of skinny jeans, and a bondage shirt, with Doc Martens; all in white. And perched on his head was a nurses cap complete with the little red cross on the front of it.

"Kurt…I….I…oh my god," Blaine babbles, looking at his boyfriend up and down. "Is this for me?"

Kurt nods embarrassedly, shifting from one foot to the other. "I figured that I'd _really _be your nurse today," he mutters. "Do you like it?"

"Baby, if I could stand I'd walk over there and throw you onto the bed, then I'd ravish the hell out of you." Blaine answers honestly, making a show of shifting on the bed so that his newly attained hard on was visible.

"Oh," Kurt squeaks, his eyes darting towards his boyfriends middle. "So I think the outfit was a good choice today."

"Very good choice, my sexy little nurse."

Kurt blushes and ducks his head. _"Why is that turning me on more than it should?"_

"Do you like it when I call you that, Kurt?" Blaine purrs, reveling in Kurt's bashfulness.

"Y-yes," Kurt says, taking a tentative step forward.

"Come here, my sexy little nurse."

"_Oh my god, stop it."_

"Come here," Blaine orders, and Kurt walks over to Blaine, slowly, tantalizing him. "Don't tease me."

"You know I love to do that," Kurt says, getting on the bed and crawling toward Blaine.

"Yes, I know," Blaine says, his mind reverting back to when Kurt didn't know about Blaine's malady. He shudders a bit, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"What's the matter, _mon amour_?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the days where you didn't know that I could read minds, how you liked to…tease me."

"Oh," Kurt blushes.

"I was also thinking about how I liked it."

"You did?" Kurt asks skeptically. "Last I remember you hated it."

"I never said I hated it, I just said that I didn't like it when you did it in public. I can't blow you in public, dear." Blaine says, and Kurt blushes even further. "Aww, my little blushing virgin.

"_Shut up,"_

Blaine chuckles and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "So, what do you want to do? We can order take out and watch a movie, or we could… we could… uhm," Blaine looses track of what he was saying as Kurt starts to unbutton his pajama shirt, leaning down to place kisses at the exposed skin.

"I think I have a better idea," Kurt says, reaching Blaine's nipples. He outlines them with his tongue, causing Blaine to tremble.

"K-Kurt, are you… oh my god." Blaine can't finish his sentence as Kurt takes his right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. "Oh fuck, Baby," Blaine moans when Kurt delivers a rather harsh bite to his nipple.

"Let me take care of you," he whispers, his fingers tracing the contours of Blaine's abs. "Let me make you feel good."

Blaine groans in pleasure and lies back, fully intent on enjoying all of this attention. Throughout most of their relationship it's always been Blaine who takes the lead in the bedroom, he always initiates anything sexual, and afterwards Kurt just reciprocates. and the fact that Kurt wants to take charge right now is so fucking hot.

Kurt smirks and brings his head back down to bite at Blaine's left nipple harshly, he sucks on it until it's nice and hard then he trails his lips down south, going for Blaine's hip. He sucks and nips at the skin there, feeding on Blaine's breathy little moans, until a purplish bruise forms. Kurt moves to the other hip and makes a twin bruise, effectively marking Blaine as his own.

"Mine," he growls, and Blaine moans, loving Kurt's possessiveness. _"All mine."_

"Yes, I'm yours, only yours. Kurt, please," Blaine begs, wanting Kurt's mouth on his cock desperately.

"What do you want, Blaine? You have to tell me," Kurt says, nibbling on Blaine's stomach.

Oh damn, this kid is going to be the sexual death of him.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine begs. "Please, suck my cock, oh god please."

Kurt smirks, and pulls back to take Blaine's pajama bottoms off. "Well since you asked so nicely," he says and dives in, not bothering with the teasing. Blaine yells loudly as Kurt takes him all the way in, not being able to resist the urge to thrust into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moans around Blaine's cock to let him know that it's okay for him to fuck his mouth, and Blaine quickly obliges thrusting his cock in, still being mindful of Kurt. Blaine wouldn't want him to choke on his dick.

"Kurt, oh fuck, I'm getting close," Blaine wails, and Kurt's fingers trail past his balls, right to that little spot in between that and his entrance and presses. Blaine nearly loses it, arching his hips up and gripping the sheets tightly. Kurt migrates his finger a little south so that he's lightly pressing at Blaine's entrance just like he likes. Blaine is so close, so close it wont take long until he's-

"Holy fucking shit!" he cries, as Kurt dips his finger in slightly, and that does it. He comes down Kurt's throat, some of it spilling out of his mouth and ending up on his cheeks. Kurt pulls back and looks down at Blaine

"_Oh baby, this is going to drive you insane," _he grins mischievously before tracing his finger over the cum on his face. He smiles and takes his finger into his mouth, sucking on it like if it was the greatest thing he's ever tasted. Blaine groans loudly, and very nearly jumps Kurt, but he refrains. Barely.

"Babe," he whines, but Kurt ignores him, collecting the cum off of his face a finger full at a time. When he's done cleaning his face he collapses down next to Blaine, placing his chin on Blaine's chest.

"How do I taste?" Blaine asks, his breathing still a bit shallow.

"Delicious," Kurt answers.

"_Like always," _Kurt's mind adds.

Blaine chuckles and notices that Kurt's still hard beneath his extremely tight pants.

"Babe, let me relieve you," he says, making to turn Kurt over.

"No, this was about you, I wanted to make you feel good. I'll take care of this later." He points toward his crotch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let me just… go to the bathroom." Kurt says and stands up. "Can I ask you to stay out of my head for this one?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Kurt smiles and disappears into the bathroom. He's gone for five minutes and when he emerges he's only in his shirt and boxers.

"Sorry, my pants were way to tight."

"It's okay, I am enjoying the view either way," Blaine states.

"Well, I hate to disrupt your view, but I'm quite hungry. Where's that takeout menu?" Kurt asks, going to his bag to grab a pair of sweatpants and one of Blaine's old shirts. Blaine makes a displeased sound, and Kurt turns to look at him. "I can't open the door in my underwear and a bondage shirt now can I?" He says, stepping into the sweatpants and allowing Blaine a fast glance at his creamy skin before he covers it with the shirt

"But you're my nurse. If you're not wearing the outfit then the illusion is ruined," Blaine pouts.

"I can keep the hat on if you'd like," Kurt says, gesturing to the hat on his head.

Blaine squeals happily and claps his hands together.

"_It's just a hat, Blaine."_

"I know but it looks adorable on you," Blains says, scooting to the side of his bed to grab the Chinese takeout menu from his nightstand.

"I know it does," Kurt says smugly. "I can work anything."

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully and hands Kurt the menu. "You know what I want."

"_Yes, I do."_ Kurt thinks, walking out of the room to place the order. He walks back in after a minute, and finds Blaine still in the buff, out there on display. "Baby, I hate to say this but do you think you can… put some underwear on? I might get the urge."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I was naked." Blaine grabs some underwear from his drawer and puts them on.

"How can you forget you're naked?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe it's cause when I'm with you I forget about everything else. And that includes my clothes."

Kurt blushes faintly. "How do you always know what to say to me?"

Blaine simply shrugs. "Can I sing you something?" he asks "To pass the time."

Kurt nods, and smiles.

"_I love when he sings to me."_

Blaine giggles and gets out of bed to grab his guitar. "Come and sit next to me, love"

Kurt walks over to him and sits down next to him, a little farther than Blaine would like.

"Come here, I'm not going to smack you with my guitar," Blaine assures Kurt and Kurt scoots closer. "There we go."

Blaine grabs his guitar pick and begins playing.

"_I haven't heard this song before." _Kurt thinks, well of course not Blaine's only written it like Monday due to absolute boredom.

_My life is a,_

_Series of actors changing places_

_Except there's no backstage _

_And there's no place for me._

Blaine strums the guitar expertly, and Kurt gazes at his fingers for a minute. He's never seen Blaine play guitar before and wonders why the hell not? Blaine's fingers are completely magical

_It's okay though,_

_The jokes on the television _

_Make me laugh,_

_Remind me that it's okay_

_To not have a backstage or a place to hide_

_Well I've got dinner on my plate,_

_Got my paycheck yesterday_

_How great, how cool_

_I've got places, I've got friends_

_I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler_

_Then…there's you._

Kurt giggles at Blaine's reference. It's so typical Blaine to be referencing Friends in a song.

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it, seem like it should be enough_

_But, the world will roll their eyes, but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

_Oh shoes, and jackets_

_Purses, and tennis rackets_

_Make their way as they please,_

_In those SUV's to the country club_

_I don't play much_

_But I do enjoy having the ball in my court,_

_And what's more,_

_I like playing for love._

_But I've got arms and you've got legs._

_Together we've made some mistakes._

_But hey, we're doing well._

_Well I've got reason to believe,_

_In the power of you and me to break, _

_This spell._

Blaine nods his head to encourage Kurt to sing the chorus along with him, and Kurt looks at him doubtfully, but nonetheless joins in.

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it, seem like it should be enough_

_But, the world will roll their eyes, but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

Blaine is surprised once again at how well his and Kurt's voices mix together. He'll never stop marveling at that.

_One more question_

_How is this one big lesson?_

_I don't think that there's a quiz_

_But if there is I'll be outside_

_Playing in the yard_

_Swinging on money bars _

_exercising my right to this recess from this lesson_

_That I tried, ohh_

_But I've got arms and you've got legs._

_Together we've made some mistakes._

_But hey, we're doing well._

_Well I've got reason to believe,_

_In the power of you and me to break, _

_This spell._

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it, seem like it should be enough_

_But, the world will roll their eyes, but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love._

_Well I still think that we're in love._

_Well I still think that we're in love, love, love._

_Ooh…_

Blaine whistles the remainder of the song, sending a little smile Kurt's way, and Kurt giggles at his boyfriends silliness. With one final strum of the guitar the song comes to a close and Kurt dabs at the corner of his eye to make sure that any tears didn't spill out.

"Blaine, that was beautiful," he says. "Did you write it?"

Blaine nods. "I wrote that on Monday, I was so bored here by myself. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's very… you."

"You're talking about the Friends line aren't you?" Blaine asks, chuckling lightly.

"Of course."

Blaine sets his guitar down and turns to give Kurt a sweet kiss. Kurt melts into Blaine's embrace but it gets cut short by the doorbell ringing downstairs.

"Damn delivery guy," Kurt grumbles getting up. "I'll be right back," he says grabbing his wallet from his bag and exiting the room. Blaine lays back, whistling the song he's just played to himself. It was really something he wrote quickly, nothing that special, but Kurt's voice on it made it special. Maybe he can turn it into a duet, with Kurt singing on it of course.

Kurt walks back into the room and coughs, making his presence known. "Food's here." he holds the bags up and walks over to Blaine's bed . "You don't mind that we're eating on your bed right?" he asks uncertainly.

"You know you ask that every day, and every day I tell you the exact same thing. No, I don't mind." Blaine answers.

"Right."

Kurt places the bags of food carefully on Blaine's bed and perches himself across from his boyfriend. "Okay, eat." he orders, and Blaine laughs before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"You know I'm surprised you're eating greasy Chinese food takeout so willingly," Blaine notes, opening a packet of soy sauce with his teeth.

"It's only cause I love you," Kurt responds. _"And I secretly like it." _

"It's not a secret when you think it, knowing full well I can read your mind." Blaine points out.

"Oh that's right, drats," Kurt says, digging into his noodles. "It'll be our little secret?" He says through a mouthful of food.

"Of course," Blaine smiles and returns to his own food. Kurt grins and swallows noisily.

"And the fact that I eat Chinese food like a pig can be our secret too," he adds.

"Of course," Blaine repeats, glancing at Kurt. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk during winter, and a noodle was popping out of his mouth.

_Oh, my little piggy of a boyfriend._ He thinks, after placing his hand conveniently on Kurt's lap. Kurt looks up and glares at him.

"_Shut up,"_

Blaine giggles into his food, and blows Kurt a kiss. Kurt softens at this and returns the kiss.

"Once again, you're lucky I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those of you that don't know, the song I put in here is I Still Think, by Mr. Darren Criss. It's my favorite of his, and I love when he performs this.

I promise that I'll get back to something resembling a plot in the next chapter, whatever the hell that will be. (seriously, I have no idea what the hell that will be so if you want to suggest something, do it please.)

Reviews make me super duper happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**When You Read My Mind chapter 12**

**A/N: **The start of the chapter in my opinion is kind of eh, but it picks up I promise… well I hope.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, even the ones who reviewed my silly authors note.

I will be deleting that note and replacing it with this so if you get a notification for chapter 13 it's really for 12.

So, here you go chapter 12. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>Within a week, Blaine is back at Dalton. His hand is still securely encased in a brace, but his tooshie, as Kurt calls it, is perfectly healed.<p>

Even though he hated being home all by himself it did have a really good benefit, he didn't hear anybody else's mind but his own and Kurt's. It's been really nice not having to close his mind for a whole week. But alas, he's back at Dalton now, where the thoughts keep pouring in.

Lately though, it seems that a lot of those thoughts are about his boyfriend. Now Blaine's never been the jealous type, but he suddenly feels the little green monster coming out when he hears Dalton's gay population thinking about Kurt in such a vulgar manner.

It's happened before Blaine got injured, but it was only a little bit. Now it seems that every single guy's having inappropriate thoughts about Kurt.

And Blaine doesn't like it one bit.

The Monday afternoon after Blaine returned to Dalton sees him sitting down in the back of the library, working furiously on an essay for English. Kurt was working on a project for French with a boy named Adam, who was a cute dirty blonde boy in his class, who also happened to be gay. Yeah, this is not sitting well with Blaine at all.

"Fuck," Blaine mumbles to himself, scratching out a sentence furiously. he just wants to call Kurt and ask him to come here, but he can't do that. Despite his jealousy, he has to let Kurt work on his project, even though he doesn't like the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey you," he hears Kurt's voice say, and Blaine looks up to find his boyfriend standing right in front of him, smiling softly.

"_You look like you've been working hard._"

"You have no idea," Blaine grumbles to himself.

"Do you need me to leave you alone or…?"

"No, no, stay with me, I could use your help," Blaine begs.

"No, we're going to your room, you've been working yourself to the bone, babe," Kurt says, walking around the table to lift Blaine up.

"I have to finish my paper," Blaine says, trying to sit down.

"Blaine stand up, you're tired, what's wrong?" Kurt asks, worry evident in his eyes.

Blaine can't tell him that he's feeling uncomfortable with him hanging out with Adam so much. He doesn't want to be _that _boyfriend. So instead he decides to tell him something else that's been bothering him.

"Well, you know… thoughts," he mumbles, kicking himself at his stupidity.

"Other people's thoughts?" Blaine nods.

"_Can I ask what they're about?"_

"Uhm… it's… they're about you," Blaine admits, ducking his head.

Kurt opens his mouth, but then closes it quickly, probably deciding that the back of the library isn't the best place to talk about this.

"Let's go to your room to talk about this," he suggests, collecting Blaine's books and grabbing his bag.

"Alright," Blaine agrees reluctantly. He doesn't really want to talk about it because he knows that Kurt is going to tell him to pay no mind to those thoughts, but the little green monster inside of Blaine will say otherwise. Stupid monster.

They walk back to Blaine's dorm, not speaking a word, Kurt's thoughts occasionally breaking through the silence.

"_Babe, it's okay."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_Damn, Hummel's got a fine ass."_

Blaine's head snaps up at the third thought, looking around to find who the thought belonged to. He spots a junior, Paul Murphy sitting on a bench, staring openly at Kurt's ass, biting his lower lip. He glances up, notices that Blaine is staring him with a look of pure venom, and turns away quickly, grabbing his bag and scurrying away.

"_Fuck, did Anderson see me? It's so fucking unfair that he gets to fuck that ass every night."_

It takes all of Blaine's willpower to not run after that asshole and beat his face in. Kurt notices Blaine tense up and squeezes his hand comfortingly.

"_Fuck, Hummel why the fuck are you with him. I would love to take a crack at that."_

Blaine is never going to calm down with those thoughts going around. Tightening his hold on Kurt's hand, he rushes to his room, opening it quickly and pushing Kurt in.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?" Kurt asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"_You're acting as strange as when you and I got together, what's wrong?"_

"I've…people are thinking about you again," Blaine mumbles, pressing back against the door.

"What?" Kurt asks. "Come here, sit with me and we'll talk about it."

Blaine shakes his head, trying to blend in to the door.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, come here," Kurt orders firmly.

"_Now."_

Blaine breathes out and walks over to Kurt, removing his shoes before he plops down next to him and rolls up into a ball.

"What are people thinking about me?" Kurt asks, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand.

"Well…they're thinking about you…about your ass, and how hot you are and how much they wish you weren't with me," Blaine admits, through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"The gay boys of Dalton have been thinking about you…inappropriately, and… I don't like it. I'm your boyfriend Kurt, you're mine, and of course I don't mean that in a possessive way, but…you chose me and…I hate this," Blaine cries, throwing his face into his hands.

"You hate that people are thinking about me inappropriately?" Kurt asks, his voice sounding like it's trying really hard to stay level.

"No, I hate…this!" Blaine taps his head hard. "I hate hearing those thoughts about you, I hate having no control over them, I hate that…I hate that those…sex obsessed assholes think about you like that. I hate it." he says loudly, his temper getting the better of him.

"_Blaine," _Kurt thinks, knowing that speaking will do nothing. _"Blaine, baby…I don't know what to say. I want to say that you shouldn't pay attention to those thoughts, but I know that it's not going to make you feel any better. I…I don't want you to hear these things, I don't want you to have to go through other people thinking about me in that way. But I know that there's nothing you can do about it, and I think that's what I hate the most. Look, don't get me wrong, I love you, I love everything about you, even the weird things, but there are times where I wish you were normal, just so you won't have to deal with this."_

Blaine looks up at Kurt, finding his blue eyes watery. Oh no, he hates it when Kurt cries, he hates it more than anything in the world. It breaks his heart so much seeing his perfect angel cry. Maybe he shouldn't have told him about this.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I shouldn't have said anything at all," Blaine says, reaching forward to wipe Kurt's eyes with the sleeve of his blazer. "Don't cry baby."

"No, I'm glad you talked to me about it. No matter what, Blaine, I want you to tell me everything that troubles you. You and I, we're honest with each other all the time, and that's how I want it to be always," Kurt says, scooting to Blaine, who unrolls his body so that Kurt can fit himself closer.

They stay like that for a long minute, not saying or thinking anything. Blaine likes this. He likes it when it's completely quiet in his mind, and Kurt senses that Blaine probably needs this right now which is why he's silent. He's letting Blaine have a moment to himself, which is rare given his malady, and Blaine is so, so grateful for it.

"Did you mean what you said?" he says suddenly.

"What?" Kurt says, lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"Did you mean that sometimes you wish I couldn't read minds?"

Kurt remains silent for a while.

"_Yes,"_ he finally thinks. "But let me explain. I love the fact that you can read minds, I really do, but sometimes I feel like it…causes you pain. Not physical pain obviously, but…I see you sometimes and I just know that you're hearing something you don't want to hear, and it…I just… I can't bear it. Now I know what it is, apparently it's dirty thoughts about me, and it actually makes a lot more sense. I just wish there was something I could do," Kurt says sadly, idly playing with Blaine's fingers. "Sometimes I wish that I was a superhero and could just take away your ability to read minds, but alas, I'm not a superhero."

Blaine releases a small giggle. Why hadn't he seen Kurt's vision of him as a superhero? It sounds too adorable.

"It's hard for me to say that I want it completely gone. Despite all the trouble it's caused me, it lets me get into your brilliant little head, and I love reading your mind," Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt's forehead softly.

"You do, I'm not that interesting," Kurt mumbles.

Is Kurt kidding right now? of course he's interesting.

"Babe, you're immensely interesting. I love poking into your mind, wondering what you're going to come up with. You have an incredible wit," Blaine says.

"Really? Most people will have me believe that I'm a smart ass," Kurt snorts, pulling back to look at Blaine. "Blaine, I want you to know that I'm yours, only ever yours. I don't want anybody else, not now, not ever. I know that I can't do anything about those…deviants thoughts, but maybe knowing that I'm only yours will make the thoughts a lot less perceptible."

He's right, Blaine thinks. He shouldn't even be thinking about what other people think of Kurt because it's so insignificant. Those other boys can think about Kurt all they want, but Kurt will never be theirs, he's only ever Blaine's as much as Blaine is only ever Kurt's. Obviously this conversation isn't going to make those assholes stop thinking about Kurt, but now, Blaine finds himself not caring about them. And besides, he can always bust a Sookie Stackhouse on them and block their thoughts out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks nervously, seeing as Blaine's been quiet fr a long while.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am," Blaine replies.

Kurt smiles, and leans over to give Blaine a deep kiss. "Thank you for telling me," he says.

"Of course, we said that we would be honest with each other," Blaine replies, then he's struck with an idea. "Hey, do you have any more homework tonight?"

"No, working with Adam was all I had to do," Kurt replies, and Blaine feels his stomach churn with acid as he hears that name. Ugh Adam, what a jackass. "Why?"

"Well, I have something to show you, and I wanted to show you while the sun is still up," Blaine says, putting Adam away in a file cabinet. He'll deal with him later. "Would you join me?" he says, standing up and holding his hand out.

Kurt giggles and takes Blaine's hand. "Of course, my love," he says, and puts his shoes back on. "Can I ask where you're taking me?"

Blaine shakes his head, slipping his own shoes back on and grabbing his car keys from the desk. "Nope, it's a surprise."

"Blaine, you know how I feel about surprises," Kurt says warily.

"_Even though the last surprise you had for me was amazing," _

Blaine chuckles. "It's a good surprise I promise."

Kurt smiles and follows him out of the dorm room. They walk in comfortable silence to Blaine's car and Kurt takes advantage of the radio. It was decided that every time Blaine was driving Kurt was in charge of the radio and vice versa. Blaine didn't really mind all that much because Kurt and him had very similar tastes in music.

"Oh my god I love this song!" he squeals as Blaine makes his way toward the interstate. The song being You and I, by the amazing Lady Gaga. It seems that every time they're in the car, they always have to pass a Lady Gaga song. The radio is just lucky Blaine likes her.

Of course Kurt, as the true little monster he is starts singing the song at the top of his lungs.

"_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leavin' without you_

_You taste like whisky when you kiss me, awe_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Kurt bobs his head along to the music, his face screwed up in concentration. God, Blaine loves it when he gets like this.

_He said, sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we _

_Made love the first time and you said to me_

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah, somethin' about baby you and I_

Kurt turns directly to Blaine to sing that to him directly, giving him a little smirk at the end before turning back to the front to sing the next verse.

He sings like that, with all of his heart for the duration of their car ride, and Blaine is almost sad when they get to their destination. It means that he'll have to put a hold on Kurt's amazing voice, and that saddens him a little.

"Babe, we're here," he says, pulling Kurt out of his own little singing world.

"We are?" Kurt says, looking out of the window excitedly. "Blaine, why are we on the outskirts this forest type place?" he asks, a puzzled expression making it's way onto his angelic features.

"You'll see," Blaine says, getting out of the car.

"_But what if a Bear eats me?" _Kurt thinks, glancing at Blaine when he realizes that Blaine can read his thoughts. _"Fuck, Blaine can hear me."_

Blaine chuckles and opens the door for Kurt, holding out his hand. "There are no Bears in Ohio," he assures, not really so sure himself.

"You don't sound so sure," Kurt states nervously.

"Come on, this isn't really a forest, it's just a cluster of trees. I've been here before," Blaine explains, leading Kurt through the grass into the trees.

"Why?" Kurt asks, tiptoeing across the mud on the ground.

"_Thank god I'm not wearing my good shoes."_

"Oh, you drama queen," Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

"And you love me for it," Kurt replies.

Blaine rolls his eyes again and leads Kurt deeper into the cluster of trees, hoping like hell he can find what he's looking for. A little before him he sees a sliver of sunshine and mentally congratulates himself for finding it again.

"Blaine where are we-oh my god," Kurt gasps, as the boys step into a small meadow, filled with wildflowers, and soft green grass, just like the one Blaine always pictures in his mind as his happy place. The trees are arranged a little differently around it, and it's a lot smaller than in his thoughts, but it's the closest thing he's going to find in Ohio.

Beside him, Kurt is still speechless, looking around at the meadow, hearing the birds softly chirping in the surrounding trees. He bends down and picks up a purple wildflower, touching it thoroughly to make sure that it's all real.

"_Oh my god, Blaine. Is this real?" _Kurt asks, still too stunned to speak.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Blaine smiles.

"It's absolutely stunning. When did you find this?" Kurt asks, reaching down to pick up another flower.

"Remember last week, when you had to help your dad out with something and you couldn't sleep over? Well, I decided to take a drive and I stopped here, not here, here, but outside I saw trees and figured I could just sit under them to write a song or something. I decided to do some exploring, like the outdoorsman I am, and I found this little place. It reminded me so much of my special place and I stayed here until the sun set," Blaine explains, walking forward to the middle of the field and sitting down.

"Wow," Kurt says, still at a loss of words.

"Join me, won't you?" Blaine says, patting the spot next to him.

Kurt walks slowly toward him, looking around at the beauty of this place.

"This is amazing, Blaine," he squeals, settling down next to Blaine. Blaine chuckles and pulls him close to him, laying down and pulling Kurt nearly on top of him.

"We're not going to have sex are we?" Kurt asks cautiously. "Because I don't think we should deflower this place so soon…no pun intended."

"No, we're not going to have sex here…at least not yet," Blaine says, stroking Kurt's hair. "I brought you here because I wanted you to bask in the romanticism of this place."

"It is rather romantic," Kurt notes, placing his head on Blaine's chest. "And quiet. I like it a lot."

"Now we can have out own place where we go when we want to get away from everything," Blaine sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back soothingly.

"I like that," Kurt smiles.

"_How long until we have to leave? I don't want the Bears to attack me."_

Blaine chuckles. Seriously Kurt, be more adorable.

"We can stay here until the sun sets. You should see the sun set from here, it's beautiful."

"Like you?"

"Oh, what a cheesy line," Blaine laughs.

"Whatever, you're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, dear," Blaine states.

"I love you," Kurt says, pressing kisses across Blaine's clothed chest.

"I love you too," Blaine echoes, reaching over to pull a blue wildflower from the ground next to him, and drags it across Kurt's arm.

"Didn't you once have a dream of us doing this? Just lying in a field, dragging wildflowers across our bodies?" Kurt asks, pulling a daisy off of the ground to do the same to Blaine.

"Yeah, but we were shirtless and talking about Disney princesses," Blaine answers, pulling the petals of his flower off to sprinkle them on Kurt's hair. Kurt giggles and does the same to Blaine, tilting his head up to kiss Blaine softly.

"_Have you ever had one where we're naked?"_

"Yeah," Blaine replies unashamedly. "I've had plenty of those actually, sometimes we would be talking and then other times we would be making love. It varies every day."

"I have an idea," Kurt says, sitting upright, he removes his blazer and flings it over his shoulder. He then works on his tie, while kicking his shoes off.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asks. Don't get him wrong he never objects with Kurt getting naked, but here?

"I am getting naked, and you are too, so pants off buddy," Kurt says, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping his pants.

"What? Kurt you might get grass in…places," Blaine says.

"I don't care, I actually like the idea of us talking while naked in this meadow, so pants off," Kurt repeats, removing his socks so that he's only in his underwear.

Blaine sighs deeply and starts peeling his clothes off. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Don't worry, I'll clean your tooshie afterwards if you want," Kurt comments, waiting for Blaine to get to the point of nakedness as he is.

"You better not be joking," Blaine warns, tugging his underwear off. Kurt soon follows and stares at Blaine in all of his naked glory. Blaine smiles and lays back, the grass surprisingly soft on his bottom.

"Well, come on let's talk," Blaine says, waiting expectantly.

"I think I have another idea," Kurt whispers, and before Blaine can look up, Kurt drapes his body over Blaine's and starts rutting up furiously, his cock sliding against Blaine's.

"Kurt, what are you-oh my god," Blaine moans, grabbing onto Kurt's hips and helps him move.

"I saw you laying there and you looked so…delectable that I just had to do something, god Blaine," Kurt whines, his hands twining into Blaine's hair, his hips moving even more ardently against Blaine's own.

Blaine holds onto Kurt' hips for dear life. He actually can't believe that they're doing this in a meadow, in broad daylight. It's even more astonishing how much Blaine realizes that he wants this. He actually wants to do more than frottage, but he's not going to push Kurt right now, especially not when Kurt is doing amazing, fabulous things with his hips.

"Fuck Blaine, close," Kurt cries, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder, biting it to muffle his cries.

"You can be loud, baby, no one's here to hear you," Blaine points out, nearing his own orgasm.

"Oh god, Blaine!" Kurt yells as he comes all over Blaine's stomach. Blaine grunts out Kurt's own name before following him, riding out his orgasm against Kurt.

Kurt collapses on the floor in a sweaty heap, breathing out heavily. "So, meadow sex is definitely good." he breathes, turning to look at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine says, his brain still trying to comprehend the fact that they just had sex in a field of flowers. Like a couple in and English coming of age movie.

"I feel bad that we came on the flowers, though," Kurt pouts, and Blaine wraps his arms around him and squeezes hard.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable," he squeals.

"Let me go, you sap," Kurt gasps, pushing against Blaine.

"Well you are," Blaine defends, releasing his hold on Kurt.

Kurt giggles and settles himself in Blaine's arms. "I love you," he whispers, grabbing a flower and placing it on Blaine's chest.

"I love you too," Blaine says, doing the same thing to Kurt.

Kurt sighs happily and the two just lay there, listening to the sounds of the birds and their own breathing. After a long while Kurt speaks up again

"Hey Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"The grass in my ass is uncomfortable."

"I told you so!" Blaine exclaims, laughing loudly. "But nooooo, we just had to get naked in the field with absolutely nothing to put under us."

"_I gave you a pretty good orgasm, you shut up,"_ Kurt thinks angrily.

"We'll bring a blanket next time," Blaine says to appease his boyfriend.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I kind of got my groove back. Kind of. Thanks for the suggestions and if you want keep them coming.

Reviews are love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am so sorry. I am a horrible person, I know. Sorry.

I'm sure that most of you have given up on this story because I take so damn long in updating. I don't do it on purpose, I'm just so fucking busy. And I keep on taking on even more fucking projects and ugh.

I hope you all like this and hopefully it will be enough until I get the next chapter out.

On another note, I wrote two more stories. One is an Atonement crossover one-shot, and the other is the first chapter of my vampire fic. The Atonement one has been up for a while, but I feel the need to tell you all here. So go read if you want.

And thank you for reviewing my silly story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The Adam thing is actually worrying Blaine more and more as each day passes by. It seems that Kurt is spending more and more time with him, always saying that he has to work on his project and such, but Blaine can't get the growing suspicion that something is going on. He doesn't think that Kurt is cheating on him, oh no. He thinks, no he knows, that Adam is the one trying to sway Kurt into doing something with him. Every time Kurt is hanging out with Adam and Blaine either calls or goes to the library where they work, Adam always makes Kurt hang up, or throws dirty looks at Blaine. And Blaine knows for a fact that Adam likes Kurt. He has read his mind. Countless times actually.<p>

And what he's gathered from the thoughts is that Adam wants Kurt. He wants him and Blaine just hates that. He also hates the fact that he can't really do anything about it. If he tells Kurt that Adam wants him, Kurt will simply laugh and tell Blaine that he's overreacting.

Blaine doesn't want to be _that_ boyfriend. He's said it to himself enough times. He doesn't want to be overbearing, and possessive, and he certainly doesn't want Kurt to think that he doesn't trust him, because he does. It's just Adam who he doesn't trust.

It's getting harder as each day goes by though, because Kurt is beginning to spend more time on account of the due date for his project being close, and Blaine knows that Adam is going to do something. Blaine doesn't want to be the overbearing boyfriend, but he has to ensure that nothing happens between Kurt and Adam, and if that means doing some spying then so be it.

Blaine is not exactly proud of his decision to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Tonight though, Blaine tries really hard not to think about Adam and his stupid face because it's his and Kurt's movie night, and nothing not even Adam can ruin it.

Blaine lives for his dates with Kurt. He loves them. He especially loves the dates in which he and Kurt don't do anything, just stay in the dorms and watch a movie followed by some light foreplay. Lately though, most of their dates have been dates at their meadow. Their special place. Since Blaine's introduced Kurt to it a couple of weeks ago, it seems that that's where Kurt always wants to go. They've had lamp lit picnics there, and have seen the sunset nearly every single time they go there, that is if they're not being distracted by sex. They still haven't gone as far as penetrative sex; they're still not ready, but they have gotten quite good at blowjobs, hand jobs, and frotting.

It's not exactly ideal to fool around on a field of flowers due to the whole grass issue, though. Even with a blanket, Blaine finds himself returning to Dalton with grass burns covering his ass and wildflowers growing out of his hair. But Blaine doesn't care, nor does Kurt for that matter. They're advancing in their sexual relationship and that's all that matters to them. They'll take the grass burns for those special moments in the meadow.

"What movie are we watching?" Kurt asks, idly flipping through one of Blaine's Vogue magazines carefully. He knows that Blaine isn't the most stereotypically gay man, but it still doesn't mean that he's any less careful about his magazines than Kurt.

"_It had better be a good one."_

"Tangled," Blaine answers, pulling the DVD out from its place on the shelf. The Disney section, funnily enough. You know you're a bit too in love with Disney when you have a section designated for the movies in your DVD cabinet.

Kurt perks up from his perch, immediately shutting the magazine and placing it gently on Blaine's bedside table. Blaine knows that Tangled is Kurt's favorite Disney movie. Mostly because he loves Repunzel's determination to get to the lanterns, and fulfill her dream.

"I love that movie," he states, and Blaine chuckles. Yes, he knows.

"I know you do, babe." He sets everything up and joins Kurt, immediately taking him in his arms and allowing Kurt to snuggle up to him.

"Will you sing 'I See The Light' with me?" Kurt asks. It's something that he and Blaine always do. Since they first saw it Kurt's automatically assigned the Flynn parts to Blaine and the Repunzel parts to himself. Funnily enough, they weren't dating when they first saw this movie together so maybe Kurt was trying to say something.

"You know the answer to that," Blaine answers.

"_Oh,"_ Kurt thinks, and Blaine chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"You ready to watch the movie?"

"Yes!" Kurt says excitedly, and Blaine smiles before pressing play on the remote.

They get about twenty minutes in before Kurt's phone vibrates annoyingly loud, and Blaine has an urge to throw that damn thing across the room.

Kurt untangles himself and glances at the name on the screen, He gives Blaine an apologetic face before he hit's the answer button and holds the phone up to his ear, and Blaine knows who's on the phone even before Kurt speaks.

"Hello?" Kurt breathes. "Oh hi, Adam." Blaine immediately sits up straighter, trying to hear Kurt's conversation without being obvious while listening to Kurt's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just watching a movie with Blaine. I'm sorry, what? No, you know that today I was going to hang out with him." Kurt says, his voice getting angry.

"_I cannot study tonight. I promised Blaine I would hang out with him…and try to score. Oh shit, Blaine can probably hear this."_

"Are you sure you absolutely need me tonight?" Kurt asks, his voice making it clear that he doesn't want to be anywhere but here right now. "Fine. Fine, but I can only do an hour, okay?" he hangs up the phone, and looks over to Blaine, frowning deeply.

"You have to go work on your project, don't you?" Blaine guesses, letting his own displeasure known.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I know I've kind of been neglecting you because of this project, but it's almost done I swear," Kurt says, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. "I have to go, but only for a little bit, okay?"

Blaine nods, trying to smile. "Yeah, yeah, go do your schoolwork. Don't worry about it."

"_Blaine, really, I'm sorry. I feel like I've been ignoring you." _

"I get it, Kurt. Really," Blaine says, stopping the movie and turning the TV off. "I'll just work on some homework too.

Kurt smiles sadly, and gets up to put his shoes back on. "I'll make this up to you, I promise. Tomorrow, we can have a dinner here no interruptions," he says as he walks out of the door, blowing Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine sits on his bed for a while before he gets up and follows Kurt to the library. He's angry that his date with Kurt got cut short, but this gives him the opportunity to spy on them, and try and find out what the hell Adam is up to.

Once again, Blaine's not proud of what he's about to do.

Blaine enters the practically empty library and immediately hears Kurt's tinkling laughter. He follows it and through a bookshelf can see Kurt and Adam, sitting together; Adam sitting a little bit too close for comfort.

"So, you and Blaine," Adam says suddenly, and Blaine focuses all of his attention on him. "How long has that been going on?"

"Not that long," Kurt answers, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. "But we've been friends since November."

"Oh…why did you suddenly decide to become more than friends?"

"_In other words, why the hell couldn't you remain friends with him so that this wouldn't be so hard?" _

Blaine's blood boils at Adam's thought. How dare he think that?

"Because I realized that I was in love with him and that he was in love with me. So, what was the point of staying apart, you know?" Kurt replies, smiling slightly.

"_That and he reads minds."_

Blaine smiles to himself at that.

"You know, Adam, I don't really think we should be talking about my relationship. Let's finish this so I can get back to my room."

"What do you see in Blaine?" Adam asks abruptly, and Blaine freezes. What kind of question is that?

"E-excuse me?" Kurt asks, clearly outraged.

"What do you see in Blaine?" Adam repeats, and Blaine swears he can practically see the displeasure in Kurt's eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he replies. "Now, I don't feel comfortable talking with you about this, can we please-"

"He's no good for you."

"I'm sorry, what? Who are you to tell me who I can and can't date?" _"Really who is this guy? And how dare he even say that Blaine isn't good for me? Does he really think that he knows who is good for me?"_

Yeah, Blaine agrees. Who the hell does Adam think he is? Sure, Blaine isn't as normal as the next boy, but Kurt knows of his malady and he accepts it. Hell, he loves him for it.

"You can date me?" Adam says, and Blaine holds his breath, waiting for Kurt's answer.

"_Please, Kurt date me rather than Anderson. I want you so bad. I want you." _

Blaine can't believe what he's hearing. It's times like these when he wishes that he didn't have this stupid ability. Hearing Adam's thoughts makes his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He knows Kurt can't hear them, but it still makes Blaine feel uneasy.

"What? No, I love Blaine," Kurt says, his voice rising a little bit. "I don't like you like that, Adam. You're a nice kid, but no."

"Why not? I'm good for you. I want you, Kurt," Adam breathes, sounding like he's way to close to Kurt. Blaine peeks through the bookshelf to see Adam coming close to Kurt, and that is it.

With sudden ferocity Blaine steps from behind the bookshelf and pulls Adam away from Kurt.

"_WHAT THE HELL?" _Adam's inner voice screams. _"Who the fuck-oh it's you. Fuck."_

"Blaine," Kurt squeaks, looking at Blaine, relief flooding his features. "What are you doing here?" he moves to get behind his boyfriend.

"I had a funny feeling about him, so I followed you, and I was right. You stay away from Kurt, you fucking scumbag," Blaine says to Adam, pointing his finger at him menacingly.

"I wasn't doing anything," Adam says, trying to sound innocent.

"Adam, that's a lie and you know it," Kurt pipes up from behind Blaine. _"Blaine, he was trying to make a move on me, but please don't hit him."_

Blaine turns back to look at Kurt incredulously. He discreetly places his hand on Kurt's arm and lets his thoughts flow through. _"Are you kidding me, Kurt?"_

"_Let's talk about this back in the room, please," _Kurt pleads, and Blaine sighs, nodding slightly. He leans forward and grabs Kurt's books, stuffing them into his bag. He throws Adam one last scathing look before turning away, pulling Kurt with him.

"_What the fuck? I can't believe that fucking happened right now. Ugh. I don't care, Kurt Hummel will be mine." _

That thought worries Blaine all the way back to the dorm. Is there really no stopping Adam?

When they get to Blaine's dorm room, Kurt immediately goes to the bed, sitting down and waiting for Blaine to begin talking.

"Kurt…"

"You spied on me?" Kurt accuses, before Blaine can get anything else out.

"I had to," Blaine says, and Kurt shakes his head.

"You didn't have to. You could have trusted me."

"That asshole nearly kissed you!" Blaine yells, his anger getting the best of him.

"No, I would have never let him," Kurt replies just as heatedly, standing up and striding over to Blaine. "Even if you weren't there I would have never let him kiss me. I couldn't do that to you."

"Oh, so this is my fault isn't it? I'm the asshole because I went to spy on you."

"What reason did you have to spy on me and Adam? It's not like he gave you a reason-"

"Uh, yeah he DID!" Blaine screams. "I heard his thoughts Kurt, I know what he was thinking, and he wanted you."

"You're overreacting," Kurt says, but Blaine throws him a murderous look.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you because I knew that you were going to say that. Oh, I'm just overreacting, because it's what I do, right? I overreact because I read minds and jump to conclusions easily, right?"

"You don't have to mock me, Blaine," Kurt spits out, his blue eyes darkening.

"But you're mocking me, by saying that I'm overreacting. You know, Kurt I really don't want to be the type of boyfriend who gets jealous easily, and who doesn't trust his boyfriend, but I am, because everybody fucking wants you, and it drives me crazy. As if I didn't have enough on my plate, I still have to deal with people giving you those kinds of looks."

"You don't trust me?" Kurt asks, completely ignoring everything else that Blaine's said.

Blaine exhales loudly. He feels like ripping his hair out because this is not how he expected this conversation to turn out.

"I do trust you-"

"You just said you didn't-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Blaine bellows and Kurt jumps back at the ferociousness of his response. "I know what I said. I do trust you, but lately, I don't know."

"Blaine, do you really think that I would cheat on you? I love you. You. How many times do I have to tell you?" Kurt says, his voice shaking and his eyes watery, and Blaine feels like an asshole.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, it's just…I don't know," Blaine says, dropping his head.

Kurt exhales loudly, reaching out to tilt Blaine's face up. _"No, you shouldn't, but I understand why you got the way you did."_

"You do?"

"Yeah, I know that you get jealous and possessive, and I even though I don't particularly like it, I get it."

"I'm such an asshole," Blaine says dejectedly.

"No, you're just a boy," Kurt says, and Blaine exhales loudly.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm just saying that you feel the need to protect what's yours," Kurt whispers.

"I don't think of you as some possession, Kurt," Blaine starts to say, but Kurt presses a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"I know you don't. but I am. Yours I mean. I'll always be yours so you don't have to worry."

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's finger.

"It's okay. We can get past this," Kurt says confidently. _"We will get past it."_ And somewhere in Blaine's mind he knows that Kurt's right. Because their relationship is rock solid. Nothing can break them down. No matter how often Blaine always doubts this. Nothing will even break them apart. And Blaine should really get used to it. He should really stop worrying that Kurt will leave him. Kurt's been here throughout everything. Kurt is his rock.

"You're right. Fuck, how are you always right?" Blaine says, walking over to his bed to fall down upon it.

"Because, I just am," Kurt answers and Blaine cokes out a chuckle. "C'mere." Kurt sits down and pulls Blaine up so that he's laying across Kurt's chest.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you don't have to worry about all of the other boys?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispers like a child who's just been scolded. "I can't help it."

"Well don't. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you. I really do, and someday I plan on marrying you. I plan on having a family with you. I can already see it. We're going to get married in the fall, around October, and we're going to write our own vows, and we'll each have rings that we've custom designed. We're going to have a big reception and when we take the floor to dance, I'll let you lead because I know how much you like to dance." Blaine laughs, pressing himself tighter to Kurt's body.

"Then we're going to go off and live the married life. We're going to get a joint bank account and we'll lease a car in both of our names. And we'll have a mailbox that says 'The Hummel-Andersons' or I'll label out small little mail box in our apartment building with out names. Then when we're ready to have kids we're going to adopt a beautiful little baby boy first, because I want to have a boy first. I want my daughter to have a big brother, someone who's going to protect her and love her almost as much as we do."

"We're going to have a daughter?" Blaine asks, smiling. All he wants is a beautiful little girl with his curls and Kurt's striking Blue eyes, but he knows that it's never going to happen. They're never going to get a child that has something from both of them.

"Mhhm, I'm going to name her because I'm going to let you name the boy. And he's going to be your little boy. You're going to teach him all about sports and you're going to teach him your dapper ways. You're going to coach his little league team and you're going to be the most supportive parent at all of the PTA meetings. Along with myself of course. And we're going to teach our children to play the piano and guitar and we're going to be like the Partridge family. I'm going to teach our daughter to cook, and she's going to go to ballet and we're going to be the loudest at all of her recitals."

"What else?" Blaine asks excitedly. "What else do you see for us in the future?"

"Well, we're going to live in a big apartment in Manhattan. Real close by Broadway so the commute will be easier for me. We're going to have a cat. We'll get her when she's a kitten and she's going to be our baby before we get out actual baby. We're going to have sex almost every day and we're going to have Naked Sundays. And it doesn't have to be sexual, but there will be one day of the week were we have to be naked unless we absolutely have to have clothes on."

"I'm okay with Naked Sundays," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. "I'm actually okay with everything you just said, Kurt."

"Really? That's just what I always picture in my head for us," Kurt whispers.

"It's perfect," Blaine says, his voice shaking slightly, and it is perfect. Blaine's always known that Kurt is going to be his husband one day, but he's never really thought about their life together after they say 'I do.' And everything that Kurt is saying sounds so right. It takes Blaine a few seconds to realize that it's exactly what he wants too. He wants a little boy who he can teach everything that his father taught him. He wants to be the little league coach. He wants to take his daughter to her ballet recitals and her violin lessons or any other kind of lessons that she may want to do. Blaine wants the apartment, the cat, and the life that Kurt described. He didn't even know just how much he wanted it until Kurt said anything about it.

"That's exactly the life I want to have with you," Blaine whispers.

"It may change, who knows, but that's a rough idea," Kurt says.

"It's perfect," Blaine repeats once again.

"Perfect," Kurt echoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There we have it. Originally I had this huge chapter planned out, but I wanted to give you guys something because I feel horrible for not updating this often.

Adam will be back next chapter and I'm really hesitant to write the next chapter because there is angst. Blaine angst. So…

Once again thank you all for sticking with me through my bouts of writers block.

Reviews are lovely.


End file.
